Entrevistando a los Avengers
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Siete entrevistas de los seis superhéroes mas famosos y Loki. Averigüen que es lo que realmente piensan, solo aquí, con su anfitriona Miko.
1. Chapter 1

**Entrevistando a los Avengers**

Siete entrevistas de los seis superhéroes mas famosos y Loki. Averigüen que es lo que realmente piensan, solo aquí, con su anfitriona Miko.

ººººº

Bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto mío. Soy Miko y voy a empezar a entrevistar a los superhéroes más geniales que hayan existido, los Avengers! Solo esperemos que ellos tengan ganas de cooperar jeje Ahora empecemos!

Tony Stark – Iron Man

Comentarios de la entrevistadora

**Respuestas de Tony**

Bienvenido Tony Stark a mi humilde morada, estoy feliz de que contestaras a mi llamado.

**Si por llamado te refieres a incendiar un edificio y ponerte a gritar como loca para que viniera, luego golpearme la cabeza con un garrote y traerme a tu habitación que prácticamente es un altar a mi nombre, si, yo también estoy complacido. **

Jeje lo siento, pero te deje como un millón de mensajes en tu contestadora y nunca me respondiste, tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Pero como sea, ya estas aquí, así que si fueras tan amable de… que estas haciendo?

**Llamando al resto de los Avengers, otra fangirl me secuestro, procedan con extrema agresión-oye! Dame mi comunicador ahora si no quieres acabar estrellada en el piso como Hulk hizo con Loki! **

Y yo que pensaba que no amenazarías a una linda chica como yo.

**Se lo terroríficas que son las fangirls, la ultima que me secuestro me dejo una mordida en el trasero, y créeme, no quiero repetir la experiencia. **

Solo quiero hacerte una entrevista, luego te podrás ir sano y salvo, lo prometo (cruzando los dedos).

**Hmmm esta bien, te voy a tomar la palabra… por ahora.**

Yay! bien! Empecemos!

1- Porque eres un Avenger?

**Pues digamos que es mi manera de disculparme con el mundo por todo el daño que cause con las armas que yo mismo diseñe, aunque también me gusta la atención y el escándalo que hacen por mí, así que al final todos ganamos. **

Jeje todos los Stark son así de egocéntricos?

**Podría ser, mi padre también le gustaba hacer espectáculo, siempre muy ocupado como para prestarle atención a su familia… pero que importa lo que mi padre hiciera?! Esta entrevista es sobre MI y nadie mas!**

Si, si, claro que si! Jeje (Nota mental: no hablar de la familia Stark)

2- Estas feliz de serlo? Porque?

**Claro que estoy feliz, patearle el trasero al villano de turno simplemente hace mi día aun mejor, hay algo mas genial que eso? Además de jugarle bromas al Capsicle, no creo que haya nada mejor ;).**

3- Te "gusta" alguien?

**Bien, eso es algo más personal de lo que no puedo hablar.**

Oh vamos, harías cualquier cosa para llamar la atención.

**Si, es cierto… pero mi actual relación con Pepper es algo confidencial… mierda! Ahora Pepper me va a dar una paliza cuando esta entrevista sea publicada… a menos que…**

Oh oh! Ni se te ocurra, si algo me pasa a mí o a mi laptop te juro que lo vas a lamentar.

**Oh que miedo, que podría una simple chica hacer para detenerme?**

Veracruz, México. No tengo miedo de usarlo.

… **siguiente pregunta.**

4- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

**(Suspiro) En serio, soy un billonario play-boy que a salido con docenas de supermodelos y cuanta chica bonita se me han cruzado, a estas alturas creo que es obvio que soy completamente heterosexual. **

Cierto, pero usualmente, los hombres que salen con demasiadas mujeres son algo sospechosos.

**Que estas tratando de decir? Que porque salgo con muchas mujeres estoy tratando de enterrar mi complejo paternal en lo profundo de mi subconsciente? **

Eso lo dijiste tu, no yo.

… **solo cállate.**

5- Si tuvieras que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

**Wooooaaah Espero un maldito segundo! Si yo fuera gay?! No creo que eso sea posible.**

Pero hay como millones de fics en donde eres emparejado con hombres, generalmente con Steve o Loki.

**WOOAH! WOOAH! WOOAH! QUE COSA?! Porque de entre todos los hombre del mundo las fans** **creen que tendría una relación con uno de esos dos?!**

Bien, Steve es un buen hombre y es todo lo contrario a ti, creo que es eso de los opuesto que se atraen, y Loki tal vez porque tienes mucho en común con el.

**Es todo, cuando vuelva a casa, voy a comprar estas páginas donde publican esas historias y las voy a borrar a todas y cada una.**

Si haces eso, muchas chicas en el mundo te van a odiar.

… **esta bien, creo que si exagere, es que fue demasiada información allí, dame un segundo… ya me calme.**

Y bien?

**Bien que?**

Con quien te quedarías, Steve o Loki?

**Que no tenia mas opciones? **

Nop.

… **Steve, pero solo porque se que el no me lanzaría por una ventana cuando le diera la gana…**

Por ninguna otra razón mas?

…

Vamos, puedes decirlo, prometo que no saldrá en la entrevista.

…**y porque tiene un fabuloso trasero… le dices a alguien que dije eso y hare de tu vida un infierno.**

Juro que no le diré a nadie (otra vez cruzando los dedos).

6- Como crees que vas a morir?

**Yo nunca moriré, quizás me convierta en un cyborg o trasladare mi conciencia a alguna supercomputadora, ya pensare en algo. Admitámoslo, el mundo estaría perdido sin mi grandioso intelecto.**

Algo relacionado con Extremis tal vez?

**Que es Extremis?**

Ops, creo que hable de más allí jaja.

7- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

**Antes de los Avengers, mis mejores amigos eran Rhodney, Pepper y Happy, pero siempre estaban demasiado ocupados siendo "responsables" como para pasar tiempo conmigo, los muy egoístas. Ahora, con Bruce la paso genial en el laboratorio, no sabes lo bueno que es tener a alguien que entiende de lo que estas hablando, pero generalmente la paso bien con todos los demás chicos, con Clint hago apuestas y bromas, le enseño a Steve y Thor como usar los aparatos de la torre, y Natasha es una buena compañera para beber, aunque no lo creas.**

8- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

**Ya tengo todo lo que pudiera querer, inteligencia, atractivo, fama y dinero. No necesito nada más.**

Que tal paz mental?

**Tienes que criticar todo lo que digo verdad?**

Ese es mi trabajo XD.

9- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños? 

**Serian en alguna de mis remotas islas personales en donde nadie me molestaría con sus problemas.**

Wow, todo se trata sobre ti siempre, no?

**Pues claro, que mas importa?**

10- Cuales son tus hobbies?

**Inventar cosas en mi taller, correr mis autos y volar en mi armadura.**

Olvidaste hacer explotar la torre Avengers.

**Eso solo paso una vez y fue un accidente!**

11- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

**Que tiene esta pregunta que ver con todo?**

Tiene mucho que ver, ahora contéstala.

**En serio, no veo que relación tiene que ver con todo lo demás, pero si quieres saberlo, dejaría el gatito en donde esta y no miraría atrás.**

Eso es frio Stark, muy frio.

**Ey! La última vez que levante a un gatito perdido resulto ser Loki disfrazado, tuve suerte de salir de esa con mi inocencia intacta.**

Que inocencia?

**Tú sabes a que me refiero…**

…oh! Las fans del FrostIron van a estar complacidas con esto :D

…**¬¬.**

12- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

**Te gusta torturarme con estas preguntas verdad?**

No, que va.

**Hmmp!** **Si claro, conozco ese tono. Si despertara y descubriera que mi cuerpo tuvo un gran incremento en grasa corporal, primero, NO gritaría que como niñita, segundo, buscaría la forma a volver a mi oh tan grandioso cuerpo que es envidia de los dioses, y tercero, encontraría al responsable de tan desagradable transformación para meterle mis repulsores por donde le quepa y lo freiría como un cerdo. Que eso les enseñe a los villanos que cuando te metes con Tony Stark, no hay lugar en la tierra donde te puedas esconder. Entendido?**

13- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

**Estaba esa vez que estaba en el taller saliendo de mi traje y todo el equipo entro y descubrieron que estaba desnudo.**

E-en serio?

**Claro que no! Te crees que soy un tarado como para decirte algo vergonzoso sobre mi?**

Bien, haz echo muchas estupideces a pesar de tu inteligencia. Pero tienes que darme algo aquí, lo que sea.

**Esta bien, te contare algo vergonzoso que presencie, resulta una vez que estaba paseándome por uno de los pasillos de la antigua base de SHIELD, cuando entre en una habitación y encontré a Coulson en ropa interior sobre un gran pedazo de hielo, murmurando algo sobre "No se preocupe Capitán, yo lo salvare", sin hacer ruido, me largue de allí sin mirar atrás. Solo mas tarde supe que Steve estaba adentro del hielo en ese tiempo. Nunca volví a ver a Coulson de la misma manera.**

Eso fue… interesante y para nada traumático.

**Tú preguntaste.**

14- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

**Tony Stark no le tiene miedo a nada, no no, el miedo es para la gente irracional. **

Hay rumores que dicen que desarrollaste un miedo al agua desde lo de Afganistán.

**Esos rumores son falsos. **

Entonces no hay problema si te lanzo esta cubeta con agua?

**Ni siquiera lo pienses. **

Ok, ok, y que tal miedo a que tus amigos salgan lastimados en alguna pelea?

**Eso no pasara porque yo voy a estar allí para evitarlo.**

Awww eso suena tierno, viniendo de un narcisista egomaniaco como tu.

**Gracias.**

15- Que te pone triste? Porque?

**Nada.**

Eres humano, algo tiene que ponerte triste.

**No voy a hablar de eso. **

Que tal cuando tu padre-

**No metas a mi padre en esto, te lo advierto desde ahora. **

Y que tal tu discusión con Steve de que no eras nada sin tu armadura?

…

Tony?

**Bien! Si, eso me puso un poco triste, que tu héroe de la infancia te diga que no vales la pena duele… **

Pero luego de que casi moriste salvando a Nueva York Steve se disculpo contigo. Así que no tienes que dejar que lo que te dijo antes te siga pesando ahora

**Si, supongo.**

No te pongas así Tony, hay mucha gente que te quiere :)

…**como sea ¬/¬**

16- Que harías si encontraras a Loki desnudo en tu cama?

**Llamar a mi armadura y volar tan lejos como sea posible, la última vez intente atacarlo pero no sirvió de nada.**

La ultima vez? !

**O que no lo sabias? Loki se aparece en mi cama desnudo de tanto en tanto, creo que desde nuestra charla, cuando trajo su ejército de Ichi-como-sea-que-se-llamen, esta tratando de seducirme. Se que soy irresistible y todo, pero ya esta empezando a colmarme la paciencia, Loki, si estas viendo esto, te juro que la próxima vez que nos veamos voy a patearte en donde mas te duele tan fuerte que hasta tu hermano te va a oír desde Asgard!**

17- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

**Nop, tengo el genio de Einstein y Da Vinci combinados, pero aparte de eso estoy perfectamente sano.**

Que era lo que había dicho Natasha en su informe? tendencias autodestructivas, caso típico de narcicismo, paranoia obsesiva, no son esos síntomas de un estado mental y emocional inestables?

**Que con eso? **

… olvídalo.

18- Serias capaz de traicionar a tus demás compañeros Avengers y a SHIELD?

**A SHIELD no les debo nada, así que no me interesa serle leal a una agencia que siempre te esta espiando, tratando de entrar a tus sistemas para tenerte vigilado 24/7 para manipularte a su gusto como un estúpido títere. Pero los Avengers son diferentes, son mis compañeros y amigos, y hare todo lo posible para que nada malo les pase, aun si tengo que recurrir a medidas drásticas.**

Que tan drásticas?

**Créeme, no quieres saberlo.**

19- Crees que Natasha y Clint son mas que amigos?

**Ni me hagas empezar con esos dos, los hacen todo juntos, TODO. No me importa que Natasha diga que el amor es para los niños, es más que obvio que esos dos tortolitos comparten más que armas y batallas, si es que me entiendes ;).**

20- Quien crees que es el Avenger más estúpido? Porque?

**No puedo decidirme entre Thor o el Capsicle. En serio, ya van como veinte veces que les explique como usar el microondas pero cada mañana tengo que salir a comprar uno nuevo porque de alguna forma misteriosa logran hacerlos explotar, una vez incluso exploto apenas lo miraron! **

21- Quien crees que es el Avenger más gay? Porque?

**Clint** **sin ninguna duda. Le encantan todas las películas en donde esta Jeniffer Aniston y le gusta vestirse como ella cuando cree que nadie le esta mirando en su habitación. **

Y tu sabes esto porque…?

**Hola! para eso existen las cámaras. **

22- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

**Considero a todos mis robots como mis hijos.**

Tus robots no cuentan Tony.

**Ey! Dumm-e, Butterfingers, You y JARVIS tienen sentimientos, sabias?**

Esta bien, lo siento, pero me refería a hijos biológicos, de carne y hueso.

**Oh, esos… pues la verdad no se, no creo que sea un gran material como padre, pero seria bueno darle a la humanidad el regalo de mi progenie. Pongámoslo en "todavía esta por verse".**

23- Cual es tu color favorito?

**El azul.**

Y te preguntas porque luego te emparejan con Steve y Loki XD.

24- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

**Querrás decir de 1 a 100, y obviamente soy un cien porque, mírame, soy Anthony Edward Stark, construí el traje de Iron Man y la Torre Avengers! Soy el hombre mas increíble que haya existido y nunca habrá otro como yo!**

Igual de egocéntrico que tu esperamos que no.

25- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

**Diossssss no! Y lo que es peor, descubrí a Natasha escuchando sus canciones. Me amenazo con castrarme si se lo contaba a alguien.**

No es eso lo que estas haciendo justo ahora?

**No, ella nunca dijo nada de comentarlo en una entrevista XD.**

26- Bebes? Fumas? Apuestas?

**Sip, nop, y sip.**

Y que piensan los demás de tus malos hábitos?

**Ah siempre me están dando sermones sobre que es malo para mi salud y no se que otra tontera, pero generalmente estoy muy borracho como para acordarme.**

27- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

… **me estas jodiendo con esta pregunta, cierto?**

Solo contéstala!

**Le pediría a Hulk que atrapara el pájaro y se lo comiera, nadie se caga en mi oh tan grandiosa y suave cabellera.**

28- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

**Ya tengo varias casas diseñadas por mí, todas tienen talleres y laboratorios, y lo ultimo de lo último en tecnología que todo genio podría soñar.**

Wow nunca me había dado cuenta de lo nerd que eres.

**Un nerd súper sexy y billonario ;D.**

29- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

**Eeeeeeeeeeeep! No se si casándome, no creo estar listo para esa clase de compromiso.**

Aun con tu relación con Pepper Pots?

**Yo no, es decir, ella no es de esa clase de mujer que espera casarse… verdad?**

Oh Tony, tienes tanto que aprender.

30- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

**Me la paso la mayor parte del tiempo en mi taller así que no me interesa el clima.**

Recluso.

**Ermitaño es el término correcto.**

No es mucho mejor.

31- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

**No creo que un simple número me traiga más o menos suerte.**

Entonces el 13 será.

**Ey no! ese no!**

No que no creías en la suerte?

**Maldita.**

32- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

**Ya tengo otro nombre y es Iron Man.**

Y yo que pensaba que te pondrías algo como "El hombre con el trasero mas sexy".

**Ese era mi otro nombre hasta que Steve se apareció.**

LOL! XD.

33- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

**No te dije que la ultima fangirl con la que me encontré me dejo marcados sus dientes en mi trasero? Imagina eso con un millón mas. Realmente me alegro de que me quieran tanto pero mi cuerpo ya es propiedad de otra persona.**

Si, de Steve.

**Así es-NOOO!**

Wajajajajajajaja! XD

**Te odio O.ó**

34- Tomas alguna medicación especial para aumentar tu fuerza o poder?

**Solía tomar un batido de minerales y plantas para combatir el envenenamiento por paladio, pero ahora que tengo este nuevo núcleo en mi reactor estoy perfectamente bien.**

Algo me dice que en el futuro eso va a cambiar.

**Porque tienes esa mirada misteriosa? Me estas escondiendo algo.**

Nop.

**Mentirosa, dímelo, se muchas maneras de hacer que la gente hable.**

Lo siento, es algo que yo se, y que tu sabrás en un futuro cercano Muajajajajaja.

**De repente como que ya no quiero saberlo.**

35- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

**Como que ya era hora, no me malentiendas, me encanta pasar el tiempo con fans locas haciéndome preguntas extrañas, pero resulta que no termine de apagar ese incendio que empezaste y seguro los demás deben estar preguntándose donde estoy.**

Oh si! Ya me parecía que me estaba olvidando de algo.

**Y luego me dicen que yo soy irresponsable. Bien, si ya es todo, te pediré amablemente que me devuelvas mi armadura, que no tengo la menor idea de cómo hiciste para sacármela ni quiero saberlo tampoco.**

Es que te ves tan sexy en ese traje interior negro súper ajustado.

**Okeeey, mi armadura.**

Claro, esta en ese armario, pero primero…

**uh oh… que haces? No! Aleja esas tijeras de mi! NOOOO! …**

SIIII! Ahora tengo un mechón de pelo de Tony Stark para mi solita!

**Mi pelo… mi hermoso pelo… arruinado…**

Tranquilo, ya te crecerá más. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Espero que nos vemos pronto otra vez

**(Escalofrió) Y si eso llega a pasar, voy a tener a Hulk a mano para protegerme, eso es una promesa.**

Demonios…

ººººº

Jajaja Y esta fue la entrevista a Tony Stark, en serio que amo a este tipo.

El complejo paternal lo leí del manga de Evangelion, es algo así como el complejo de Edipo de los hombres, pero en ves de la madre seria con el padre… ahora se entiende porque Tony esta tan a la defensiva? XD Y eso de Extremis, si son buenas acosadoras-quiero decir fans de Iron Man como yo XD, sabrán del comic The Invincible Iron Man, del que se basaron las dos películas de dicho personaje y que se cree que se basara la tercera que ya esta en proceso. Básicamente se supone que Extremis es un suero de supersoldado (Como el del Capitán América) pero mejorado, con este suero Tony obtendrá nuevos poderes que le permitirán comunicarse con computadoras, celulares y hasta satélites solo con su mente y se hará uno solo con su armadura, haciéndose mas fuerte, pero eso es en el comic, vaya a saber como lo harán en Iron Man 3. Si les interesa, acá esta la dirección para bajarse el comic, solo borren los espacios y listo:

superheroesrevelados . blogspot . com . ar / 2012 / 05 / iron-man-extremis . html

Ojala les gustara este fic, díganme si debo continuar y que personaje quieren que aparezca en el siguiente capitulo.

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Entrevistando a los Avengers**

Siete entrevistas de los seis superhéroes mas famosos y Loki. Averigüen que es lo que realmente piensan, solo aquí, con su anfitriona Miko.

Buenassss, bienvenidas mis queridas lectoras y lectores XD, realmente me asombro la cantidad de gente que mando reviews, no esperaba que este fic se volviera tan popular con el primer capitulo, eso me emociona mucho :D porque cuando escribo, pongo mucho de mi misma en los personajes, tratando de que se parezcan lo mas posible a los originales. De alguna manera, supe que pedirían la entrevista a Steve, se ve que estamos en la misma sintonía jaja. Pero bien, ya no las molesto mas, aquí el capi que esperaban.

**The Avengers no es de mi propiedad.**

ººººº

Okey, desde mí entrevista con Tony Stark, me abrieron un archivo en la estación de policía por incendio y secuestro de un superhéroe. Pero esto no me detendrá en mi misión de entrevistar a cada uno de los Avengers. Para mi suerte, el Capitán América fue mas accesible, y no tuve que recurrir a los metodos "usuales" que uso para esto casos XD

Steve Rogers – Capitán América

Comentarios de la entrevistadora

**Respuestas de Steve**

Buenas tardes Capitán Rogers, es un honor para mi el poder contar con su presencia.

**Ejem, si yo también Señorita… eh…**

Miko, solo llámame Miko :)

**Esta bien, señorita Miko… la decoración de este lugar es en verdad… interesante… **

Oh, te refieres a mi poster de Tony semidesnudo tamaño natural atrás mío? Si quieres te puedo dar una copia.

**No, muchas gracias pero no. Y podría decirme cual era su urgencia, en el mensaje que me dejo usted estaba gritando como si estuviera en grave peligro, pero llego aquí y me atiende como si nada pasara.**

Oh si, solo sonaba así porque se me cayo mi taza de café en mi regazo mientras hablaba, siento haberlo asustado, pero ya esta aquí así que empecemos con la entrevista, muchas fans esperan ansiosas por estas cosas.

**Muy bien.**

1- Porque eres un Avenger?

**En realidad, lo que quería hacer era entrar en la guerra para ayudar a cuantas personas pudiera, fue una suerte que el doctor Erskine viera el potencial que tenia y me convirtiera en lo que soy ahora. Mi meta siempre a sido la de ayudar a la gente. **

Aunque hay veces que la gente no quiere ser ayudada.

**Es verdad, pero de todas maneras estaré allí si llego a ser necesario. **

O por lo menos vengarlos.

**Exactamente.**

2- Estas feliz de serlo? Porque?

**En parte si y en parte no, ser un Avengers significa pelear por los que no pueden ganar la batalla, pero también significa que debemos vengar un mal que no pudo ser evitado desde el principio.**

Si, eso es un poco triste, pero bueno, esa es la naturaleza humana.

**Lamentablemente es así.**

3- Te "gusta" alguien?

**Esa es una pregunta un tanto personal no crees? **

Si, pero a los fans les encantan. Mejor la contestas, puedo ser aun más terca que Tony en estas cosas.

**Me costaría creer eso… pero bien, supongo que no hará daño. En el pasado tuve algunos** **enamoramientos pasajeros con algunas chicas, pero cuando conocí a Peggy, pensaba que ella era la chica indicada para mí. Es una lastima que no pudiera ir a esa cita… y ahora no creo sentir ese sentimiento especial por nadie en particular.**

Oh Steve, estoy segura de que ella habría querido que continuaras con tu vida y encontraras la felicidad con alguien más.

**Si, lo se, pero no me siento preparado para dar ese paso aun.**

Claro, tomate tu tiempo, seguro Tony te esperara…

**Que tiene Tony que…? Espera! Acaso estas insinuando que…? ! Oh dios…**

Jajaja.

4- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

**Heterosexual.**

Estas seguuuuro? En estos días la homosexualidad es mucho más aceptable que en tus tiempos, no te voy a juzgar si lo fueras.

**Lo se, pero a mi me gustan las mujeres… la mayor parte del tiempo.**

Ajah! Si! Sabia que había algo!

… **-/-.**

5- Si tuvieras que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

**Como ya dije antes, no tengo sentimientos especiales hacia nadie en particular, hombre o mujer, así que no me veo con nadie en el futuro cercano.**

Awww Stevi se siente solito… Tony también se siente solito :).

**Por favor, deja de hacer eso.**

Hacer que? :D

**Tratar de juntarme con Tony, el y yo somos buenos amigos, pero eso es todo. Además el esta en una relación seria con la señorita Potts.**

Si, pero todos sabemos que eso no va durar, así que te sugiero que estés alerta cuando eso pase si no quieres que Loki te gane de mano.

**A Loki le gusta Tony? !**

Ah, te pusiste atento no? XD.

6- Como crees que vas a morir?

**No me gusta pensar en la muerte, siendo que cada día podría ser el último para cualquiera de nosotros. Me gusta creer que todos tendremos vidas largas y prosperas. **

7- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

**Todos mis compañeros son mis mejores amigos. Thor, Bruce, Tony, Clint y Natasha somos un buen equipo y una gran familia, aunque un poco disfuncional a veces, pero admito que Tony y yo hacemos un gran trabajo liderando a todo el grupo… Pero eso es todo lo que hacemos juntos!**

Claaaaro.

8- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

**Lo que sea?**

Si, lo que sea.

… **creo que seria la oportunidad de ver a Peggy, a Howard y mis compañeros de guerra una última vez y despedirme de forma apropiada.**

9- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños? 

**No soy una persona exigente en estos casos, cualquier lugar cálido y tranquilo esta bien para mí.**

Bien, pero te aconsejo que no vayas a ninguna playa pública, seguro que un montón de chicas intentarían lanzarse sobre ti y violarte en el lugar.

**Señorita Miko! Como puede decir esas cosas? !**

Es la verdad, yo le haría eso a Tony XD

…**¬¬.**

10- Cuales son tus hobbies?

**Me gusta entrenar con mi bolsa de boxeo, pero cuando me siento tranquilo suelo ponerme a dibujar en mi cuaderno.**

Cosas como…?

**Cualquier cosa que me parezca interesante, o lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza… porque sonríes así?**

No, por nada, me la estaba dejando muy fácil, pero ya te atormente demasiado en las últimas preguntas XD

11- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

**Lo llevaría a algún refugio para animales y me aseguraría que lo trataran con los cuidados necesarios.**

No intentarías llevarlo a la torre?

**Para ser honesto, solía hacer eso hasta que Natasha me dijo que la torre estaba apestando a orina de gato -.-U.**

12- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

**Eso es imposible porque con mi metabolismo acelerado tengo que comer por lo menos el doble de lo que solía antes del suero.**

Es cierto, pero esto es una pregunta hipotética, así que hipotéticamente tienes que contestarme lo que harías si eso pasara, lo entiendes ahora?

**Eres tan sarcástica como Tony, lo sabes verdad?**

Me han dicho.

**Hmm… hipotéticamente hablando, si llegara a estar en esa situación, iría con Bruce para que averiguara que paso exactamente, y luego iría a entrenar para bajar todo ese peso de mas, satisfecha?**

Mucho.

13- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

**Hasta ahora, la ultima fue el momento que insinuaste que podría tener "algo" con Tony.**

Jajajaja XD buena esa Capitán, no la vi venir.

**Jeje yo también tengo mis momentos de astucia :D.**

14- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

**Mi mayor miedo seria perder a cualquiera de mis amigos en alguna batalla. Ya perdí mucha gente amada en la guerra y cuando quede congelado en el hielo, no quiero perder a nadie mas de nuevo.**

15- Que te pone triste? Porque?

**Que a pesar de que pasara tanto tiempo, el mundo parece no haber cambiado en lo que mas importa. A pesar de los grandes avances tecnológicos y no se que mas, todavía sigue habiendo** **gente pasando hambre y sed en alguna parte, y todavía continua habiendo guerras, violencia y discriminación.**

Pero al menos, la gente esta teniendo más conciencia sobre esto, solo esperemos que todavía estemos a tiempo de cambiar las cosas.

**Si, yo tengo esperanzas en ello.**

16- Que harías si encontraras a Loki desnudo en tu cama?

**Oh dios mío! Me cubriría los ojos y saldría a llamar a Thor para que se llevara a su hermano a donde debe estar. **

Y que tal si en vez de Loki fuera-

**No, solo… no… **

Rayos, parece que las fans del Stony tendremos que seguir esperando.

17- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

**Me considero un hombre con una salud mental normal. Como dijo Erskine, el suero no cambio quien yo era desde el principio.**

Y la guerra no te dejo ningún PTSD (Post-Traumatic Sindrom Disorder: Síndrome de Desorden Post-Traumático)?

**Hay noches que tengo pesadillas sobre eso, si. Pero se que puedo contar con que algunos de los demás chicos estará allí para ayudarme a superarlo.**

18- Serias capaz de traicionar a tus demás compañeros Avengers y a SHIELD?

**Nunca, mi fidelidad esta con los Avengers, aunque SHIELD usa métodos poco ortodoxos para hacer las cosas, pero mientras lo hagan por el bien de proteger a la gente, esta bien por mi, por lo menos por ahora.**

19- Crees que Natasha y Clint son mas que amigos?

**Si hay algo entre ellos o no, es asunto suyo, mientras no afecta la relación entre ellos o los demás, esta perfectamente bien.**

Awww Capitán, no tienes ni una pizca de curiosidad de saber si hay algo mas allá de esas miraditas y sonrisitas?

**No.**

Aburridoooo.

20- Quien crees que es el Avenger más estúpido? Porque?

**Creo que eso depende de cómo definas ser estúpido, es decir, Thor es un hombre capaz de cuidarse por si mismo y es un gran guerrero, el que no sepa como usar los aparatos de la torre no lo hace tonto porque nunca uso cosas como esas en su vida, yo también tengo dificultades en usarlos. En cambio Tony, se que el es un genio capas de construir cosas fantásticas, pero su actitud en plena pelea es casi estúpida, lanzarse al peligro antes que nadie sin decir nada y tomar el mayor daño por todos, es casi como si estuviera pidiendo que lo mataran. Para mi eso es ser estúpido. Ni Clint toma tales riesgos.**

Si, casi parece que Tony fuera masoquista.

21- Quien crees que es el Avenger más gay? Porque?

**No sabría decirlo, pero Clint ve demasiadas películas románticas para mi gusto.**

Jajaja quien lo hubiera creído.

22- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

**La verdad me gustaría algún día tener la posibilidad de ser padre, quizás dos o tres hijos estaría bien. **

Crees que llegarían a ser superfuertes como tu?

**No tengo idea, supongo que lo sabré cuando suceda.**

23- Cual es tu color favorito?

Espera, déjame adivinar, rojo, blanco y azul, a que no? XD

… **no, de echo mi color favorito es el amarillo.**

Como el traje de Iron Man? ¬u¬

**No vas a dejarme en paz con eso, cierto?**

Nop.

24- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

**Honestamente me daría un seis, el suero solo mejoro mis capacidades físicas, pero lo que realmente importa es en como las use y para que fin, si las usara para hacer actos egoístas, no seria diferente a cualquiera de los villanos con los que pelemos. Pero no soy perfecto, cometo errores, solo soy un ser humano pero intento hacer lo mejor que puedo.**

Wow y el premio Nobel de la paz va para…

**Estoy seriamente considerando que tal vez eres hija de Stark.**

25- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

**Quien?**

Un chico afeminado que canta canciones para chicas.

**Oh! La verdad no, pero no por como canta sino porque Clint, en broma probablemente, puso uno de sus discos a todo volumen y Bruce se transformo en Hulk cuando no pudo apagar el equipo, casi termino embarrado en la pared por culpa de esa estúpida broma ¬¬.**

26- Bebes? Fumas? Apuestas?

**Ninguna, creo que una persona puede tener una vida plena, saludable y divertida sin tener que recurrir a esas cosas.**

Lo dice el virgen de 70 años…

27- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

**Porque alguien querría saber eso? **

Y porque todo el mundo se queja de esta pregunta? Es perfectamente racional.

**No lo es. **

Bien, es irracional, pero tienes que contestarla igual.

**Hmmm… supongo que haría lo que la gente normal, lavaría mi ropa e iría tomarme un baño. **

Podrías haberle tirado tu escudo al pájaro.

**Eso es crueldad animal, el pájaro no tuvo la culpa de que sus… desechos me cayeran encima.**

Y que tal si algún villano controlo al pájaro para que lo hiciera?

**Si, porque alguno de mis enemigos se tomo años en planear esta venganza contra mi. **

Miren esto, el Capitán América sabe ser sarcástico!

28- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

**Sería una casa grande con un lindo jardín.**

Típico sueño de la gente vieja.

**Que esperabas, naci en los 30's, con tener una casa propia me conformo.**

29- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

**Quizás, si encontrara a la persona indicada. Y no, no me casaría con Tony porque el es solo mi amigo. **

En serio? Y sabias que Reed Richards, el hombre elástico, construyo una maquina para ver universos paralelos, y que en uno de ellos te casas con la versión femenina de Tony?

… **o.o **

Steve?

**...O.O Que yo… me case… con Tony? **

Sip, créelo amigo, esta escrito en las estrellas XD

30- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

…**O.O**

Steve despierta!

**Auch! Lo siento, todavía no puedo creer lo que me dijiste sobre mi y… cual era la pregunta?**

Si te gusta la nieve, la lluvia o el sol?

**El sol, desde mi sueño forzado en el hielo, me desagrada cualquier clase de clima frio o húmedo.**

31- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

**Numero de la suerte, nunca pensé en eso, el 7 supongo, dicen que es un número afortunado después de todo. **

No te sirvió de mucho cuando quedaste congelado por 70 años.

32- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

**Cambie mi nombre como cinco veces cuando intentaba enlistarme en el ejército, estoy contento con mi nombre original.**

Además, con los apodos que te ponen debe ser suficiente; Capsicle, virgen de 70 años, Capitán Obvio, el hombre del trasero mas sexy-

**Quien dijo esa ultima? !**

Tony y tal vez Natasha lo mencionaron

… **o/o.**

33- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

**Errr no, ya vi lo que las fans le hicieron a Loki cuando entro a un centro comercial por no se que razón, no lo volvimos a ver por un mes entero. Muchas de esas personas necesitan un psiquiatra.**

Ni que lo digas.

34- Tomas alguna medicación especial para aumentar tu fuerza o poder?

**El suero de supersoldado me dio mi gran fuerza y habilidad para curarme tres veces mas rápido que un ser humano normal, desde ese día, ya no necesite tomar medicamentos para el asma ni nada mas, llevo una dieta saludable y me entreno regularme.**

Eres la imagen de la vida sana, deberías hacer un comercial para Activia XD

35- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

**Bien, eso creo, aunque algunas de tus preguntas fueron extrañas, y la mitad del tiempo te la pasaste hablando de Tony. **

Ey, no puedo evitarlo, estoy enamorada de el, pero se que tengo que mantener mi distancia ya que tu… ya sabes.

**Por favor, basta.** **Ya dije que somos amigos y así se va a quedar. **

Que mal, entonces Loki estará libre para poner sus manos sobre el y tomar su "inocencia".

**Que? Loki trato de…? **

Sip. Hasta ahora a fracasado, pero sigue persistiendo, eventualmente Tony caerá en algún hechizo suyo y luego… uff mejor ni te digo XD

… **No, eso es imposible… creo que mejor vuelvo a la torre, y pasare a ver a Tony en su taller, si, eso es lo que hare. Fue un gusto pasar el tiempo con usted señorita Miko, tal vez nos vemos en otra ocasión. **

Si, yo también lo espero. Suerte con su misión de proteger la "castidad" de Stark XD

…**-/-.**

ººººº

Jeje pobre Steve, soy muy mala con el XD

Y aquí las aclaraciones del capitulo: PTSD es un grave desorden mental, generalmente lo desarrollan personas que han estado en la guerra o en situaciones de peligro extremo, suelen tener como flashbacks sobre lo que vivieron, siempre están alertas y viven con el miedo de revivir la situación traumática. Muchos soldados terminaron suicidándose porque no podía soportar el terror de recordar un bombardeo por algún ruido inofensivo. Es algo muy triste lo que tienen que vivir estas personas.

Lo de la pregunta 29 no era tanto chiste, de verdad, entre los muchos comics de los Avengers y las sagas, hay una parte donde se muestra a Natasha Stark (la versión femenina de Tony Stark) casándose con Steve, supuestamente esto evitaba una guerra o algo así; Después de haber visto las pelis empecé a hojear los comic que pude encontrar en internet y la info en Wikipedia, así que no sean duros conmigo, yo solo me baso en la información que encontré XD.

Me han estado pidiendo que haga entrevistas a Pepper, Fury y Coulson, sobre ello, aun lo estoy pensando, todavía tengo otros cinco entrevistas por hacer y un capitulo especial, pero si, creo que es probable que las haga, pero serán luego de las de los Avengers, para que haya continuidad con esta "historia" XD.

A ver quien es próximo afortunado en ser entrevistado. Ustedes deciden :) nos vemos.

Miko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Entrevistando a los Avengers**

Siete entrevistas de los seis superhéroes mas famosos y Loki. Averigüen que es lo que realmente piensan, solo aquí, con su anfitriona Miko.

Holas mis fanáticas y fanáticos de los Avengers, estoy recibiendo muchos reviews diciendo lo mucho que les gusta mi fic, y eso me pone muy feliz :D Ahora, quiero darles una pequeña disculpa, se suponía que el orden de los personajes entrevistados lo iban a poner ustedes, y me habían pedido la entrevista de Thor, pero resulto que se me complico este personaje y todavía estoy a mitad del capitulo, y los capis de Fury, Pepper y Coulson vendrán después de los de los Avengers porque tengo que cambiar algunas de las preguntas para ellos, espero no les moleste, para la próxima vendrá Thor.

Otra cosa mas, a pedido de un lector, cambie el formato de escritura, los cometarios están ahora separados y ahora se entiendo cuando empieza a hablar el personaje y cuando el entrevistador, espero que no se les haya echo confuso los capítulos anteriores.

Esto es todo, ahora disfruten esta loca entrevista.

**The Avengers no es de mi propiedad.**

ººººº

Aquí estoy otra vez con una nueva entrevista, de parte de la autora favorita de todos, yo, Miko! Luego de la entrevista al Capitán Rogers, e puesto muchos esfuerzos en encontrarme con el siguiente Avenger, este en particular me resulto complicado ya que es un hombre muy reservado y no le gusta salir mucho, pero si creen que eso me detendrá, están muy equivocados.

Bruce Banner - Hulk

Comentarios de la entrevistadora

**Respuestas de Bruce**

Estoy muy agradecida de que me dejara entrar a su laboratorio para hacerle esta entrevista.

**Bien, se metió por el ducto del aire y prácticamente cayo en mi mesa de investigación, creo que no tuve mucha elección aquí.**

Jaja si, esto, lo que paso fue que SI intente entrar a la torre por la puerta como toda persona normal, pero me echaron apenas me vieron.

**Oh, entiendo, creo que Tony todavía no supero su "desfiguramiento capilar" como el dice, desde su ultimo encuentro.**

Ay que lindo, todavía me recuerda :D

**Eeeh, señorita Miko?**

Sip, esa soy yo.

**No cree que seria mejor empezar con la entrevista en lo que tarda la seguridad en descubrirla?**

Esa es una gran idea! Empecemos.

1- Porque eres un Avenger?

**Siendo honesto, fui más bien forzado a entrar en el equipo, con la escusa de encontrar el Tesseract, yo solo quería irme de allí tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero luego de la invasión a Nueva York, me e dado cuenta de que quizás no necesito seguir huyendo, Tony me mostro que no todos le temen al "otro tipo". Y hasta ahora las cosas han ido bien, Hulk ha estado tranquilo, así que creo que me quedara en el equipo por un rato más. **

Waah Bruce se siente amado, que lindo.

… **-/-.**

2- Estas feliz de serlo? Porque?

**Mientras el otro tipo no ande por allí causando demasiada destrucción innecesaria, creo que estoy bien, por lo menos se que ambos estamos ayudando a proteger a la gente. **

Si, pero tienes que admitir que cuando Hulk destruye cosas se ve genial.

**Pero eso no significa que este bien.**

Y a quien le importa lo que esta bien? Al Hulk no, y yo respeto eso XD.

…**-_-U.**

3- Te "gusta" alguien?

**Esto… estaba esta chica, Betty… ella siempre estuvo allí apoyándome, pero nunca podre estar con ella, porque su padre dice que soy un monstruo, que solo la lastimare.**

Oooh, pobre Bruce, te haría sentir mejor si contrato a un tipo para que la secuestre y la traiga aquí?

**No! Como es que eso me va a hacer sentir bien? !**

No lo se, pero ey! al menos lo intente.

**Steve tenia razón, te pareces demasiado a Tony. **

Me siento alagada :).

**No es un cumplido.**

4- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

**Creo que eso quedo implícito en la pregunta anterior.**

No realmente, el nombre Betty puede aplicarse a ambos géneros.

**No es cierto.**

Si es cierto.

**No es cierto.**

Si es cierto.

**Que no…! Oh, ya se lo que estas intentando hacer y no voy a caer en tu juego.**

No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando.

**Estas intentando hacerme enojar para que Hulk salga.**

Tan obvia fui?

5- Si tuvieras que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

**Hmm francamente no lo se, no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad, pero tampoco soy muy cercano a otras personas, aunque ya leí varios fanfics en los que estoy con Tony, y la verdad no lo hallo tan mala la idea.**

Lees fanfics? !

**A veces yo también me aburro, y muchas de esas historias son bastante buenas, pero me perturba que tan detalladas son las escenas… sexuales -/-.**

6- Como crees que vas a morir?

**Uhm… en verdad no lo se, ni siquiera se si soy capas de morir con mi condición, el otro tipo me a salvado de muchas situaciones bastante riesgosas, por lo que me han dicho.**

7- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

**Tony fue la primera persona que se acerco a mi sin tener miedo del otro tipo, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en el laboratorio hablando y haciendo experimentos, así que supongo que el es mi mejor amigo.**

Jeje por algo los llaman Scienceboyfriends XD.

**Si… pero no me gusta ese termino, es muy ambiguo ¬¬.**

8- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

**Encontrar la forma de deshacerme del otro tipo.**

Aww por que? Hulk es genial, después de Iron Man el es mi segundo superhéroe favorito.

**Pero tu no sabes lo que es cuando el esta afuera, siempre estoy temiendo que vaya a lastimar a otras personas. **

Eso no es cierto, el Hulk se enoja porque la gente lo hace enojar. Deberías tenerle más confianza, es más, deberías dejarlo salir ahora mismo para que conteste un par de mis preguntas.

**No voy a poner tu vida en peligro por unas simples preguntas.**

Esta bien, pero te aviso que yo no me rindo cuando quiero algo.

**Eso me estaba temiendo -.-U.**

9- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños? 

**En algún lugar tranquilo y relajante donde pudiera sentarme a leer al sol-AUCH! Que estas haciendo? !**

Te estoy pinchando con esta aguja, que no ves?

**Lo veo, lo que no se es porque.**

Pues para que te enojes, duh!

**Señorita, por favor-Auch! Ya basta! No es gracioso! Ouch! No! Deténgase! Que no! Argh! GRRRRR! HULK ENOJADO!**

Yay! Hulk esta aquí!

**CHICA DE ANTEJOS HACER ENOJAR A HULK! HULK APLASTA!**

No espera! Lo hice para así poder conocerte en persona.

**CHICA DE ANTEJOS NO TENER MIEDO DE HULK?**

Claro que no, se que no eres tan malo como todos dicen, por eso estoy aquí para hacerte esta entrevista y mostrarles a todos como eres en realidad.

**CHICA DE ANTEOJOS QUERER CONOCER A HULK?**

Sip, y puedes llámame Miko si quieres.

**MIKO VALIENTE COMO TONY, HULK CAERLE BIEN MIKO. HULK CONTESTAR PREGUNTAS.**

Que bien! Entonces continuemos :D.

10- Cuales son tus hobbies?

**HULK GUSTA APLASTAR COSAS QUE MOLESTAN A HULK.**

Y quien no haría eso si pudiera?

**GENTE DEVIL, NO FUERTE COMO HULK.**

11- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

**HULK GUSTARLE GATITOS PERO BANNER SIEMPRE REGALARLOS, HULK TRISTE DE NO PODER TENER GATITO. **

Oww no sabia que te gustaban las cosas peludas y bonitas.

**HULK SER INCOMPRENDIDO.**

12- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

**HULK SER GRANDE Y FUERTE, NO GORDO!**

Si, si, lo se! Solo era una pregunta. Mejor pongámoslo así, que tal si Bruce despertara y fuera gordo?

**BANNER ASUSTARSE Y GRITAR COMO NIÑA, HULK REIRSE DE ESO. BANNER IR CON TONY POR AYUDA.**

Wow, y tu como lo sabes?

**PASAR ANTES A BANNER, BANNER A DIETA POR TRES MESES.**

Jajajajaja! XD quien lo hubiera imaginado?

13- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

**HULK NO VERGONZOZO, PERO BANNER PONERSE ROJO CUANDO DESPERTAR DESNUDO SOBRE TIPO DEL MARTILLO. **

Bruce despertó desnudo arriba de Thor? Jajaja esa estuvo graciosa!

**TIPO DEL MARTILLO INTENTAR ATRAPAR A HULK CUANDO CAER DE UN EDIFICIO, TERMINAR CON DOLOR DE ESPALDA.**

Oh diosss! Esto es oro puro XD.

14- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

**HULK NO LE TEME A NADA, PERO ENOJARSE AUN MAS CUANDO MALOS LASTIMAR A TONY Y AVENGERS.**

Bruce siempre parece temer que tu te salgas de control y destruyas todo a tu paso.

**BANNER TONTO, HULK SABER QUIENES SON AMIGOS, HULK PROTEGE A BETTY, A TONY Y AVENGERS DE ROSS, DE LOKI Y DEMAS AMENAZAS.**

Eso fue… conmovedor T-T.

15- Que te pone triste? Porque?

**QUE GENTE ASUSTARSE DE HULK Y DE BANNER, NO SER MALOS, NO QUERES LASTIMAR, PERO ROSS ENOJAR A HULK Y HULK APLASTAR PERO GENTE ASUSTARSE MAS.**

Es como un circulo vicioso, le gente se asusta de ti y te lastima, pero cuando intentas defenderte, se asustan mas, y te lastiman mas.

**MIKO ENTENDER.**

Si, entiendo, que pena que el resto del mundo no.

16- Que harías si encontraras a Loki desnudo en tu cama?

**HULK USAR DEVIL DIOS COMO GARROTE Y GOLPEARLO CONTRA EL SUELO Y LUEGO LANZARLO POR LA VENTANA. HULK ENOJADO POR LANZAR A TONY POR LA VENTANA. **

Y si supieras que Loki esta intentando seducir a Tony?

**HULK MAS ENOJADO! DEVIL DIOS NO CORROMPER A TONY! **

Creo que el ya estaba corrompido desde hace mucho XD.

17- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

**HULK Y BANNER ESTAR EN UN MISMO CUERPO. **

Vaya, que inteligente, tienes razón, técnicamente sufrirían de una variante de la esquizofrenia; literalmente son dos mentes en un solo cuerpo. Debe ser muy estresante para ti.

**LO ES POR ESO BANNER SIEMPRE ENOJADO.**

18- Serias capaz de traicionar a tus demás compañeros Avengers y a SHIELD?

**HULK QUERER A AMIGOS AVENGERS, HULK PROTEGERLOS SIEMPRE. TIPO PIRATA MALO, QUERER MANIPULAR A HULK, HULK NO QUERER AL TIPO PIRATA. **

Espera, tipo pirata es Nick Fury, verdad?

**SI. **

Jaja ya veo que Tony te estuvo enseñando algo de vocabulario.

19- Crees que Natasha y Clint son mas que amigos?

**TENER QUE SER CIEGO PARA NO VER QUE TIPO ARQUERO Y PELIRROJA GUSTARSE. **

Hasta Hulk dice que Clint y Natasha son más que amigos, esto es una señal.

20- Quien crees que es el Avenger más estúpido? Porque?

**TIPO ARQUERO SER MAS ESTUPIDO POR LANZARLE UNA FLECHA AL TRASERO DE HULK!**

Wajajajajajajaja!

…**Ò_Ó **

Ups, lo siento, pero es que eso fue muy gracioso de imaginar.

21- Quien crees que es el Avenger más gay? Porque?

**TIPO DEL MARTILLO VESTIRSE DE MUJER. **

Oh si, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, esa historia es una leyenda.

**NO, TIPO DEL MARTILLO PASEARSE VESTIDO DE MUJER ESTA MAÑANA.**

… O.o eso si no lo espera.

22- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

**HULK NO SABER SI PODER TENER HIJOS, PERO CUIDAR DE AVENGERS COMO SI LO FUERAN.**

Osea que te vez como el padre superfuerte y protector del equipo. Interesante.

23- Cual es tu color favorito?

**VERDE SER COLOR DE HULK, HULK GUSTAR VERDE.**

También es el color de Loki.

**NO! VERDE SER SOLO COLOR DE HULK! **

Ok, Ok, esta bien, no tienes que gritarme en la cara.

24- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

**HULK SER SUPERFUERTE, PERO BANNER SER MUCHO MAS INTELIGENTE. HULK NO GUSTAR BANNER, PERO TAMPOCO EXISITIR SIN EL, AMBOS SER MITAD DE UNA PERSONA.**

Entonces seria cinco y cinco para cada uno.

25- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

**NO! VOZ AGUDA DE NIÑO AFEMINADO LASTIMA LOS OIDOS DE HULK! HULK QUERER** **APLASTAR MAS!**

Tengo que recordar comprar a Bruce entradas para el concierto de Justin jeje ¬u¬.

26- Bebes? Fumas? Apuestas?

**HULK NO NECESITA DE ESAS COSAS Y BANNER SER MUY GALLINA PARA INTENTARLO.**

Ufff, que bueno, porque la imagen de Hulk fumando o apostando seria perturbadora.

27- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

**HULK APLASTAR PAJARO COCHINO! **

Si, porque cuando todo lo demás fracasa, siempre puedes aplastarlo XD.

**MIKO SER LISTA Y GRACIOSA ):D PERO HULK YA ESTAR CANSADO YA, DEJAR SALIR A BANNER AHORA. **

Oh! Esta bien, fue un gusto hablar contigo Hulk.

**HULK CONTENTO DE TENER UNA AMIGA MAS, HULK IRSE A DORMIR AHORA… Ooooh… que paso…?**

No mucho, Hulk salió y-

**OH DIOS MIO! Estas bien?! No te lastimo ni nada?! **

Tranquilo Bruce! Como vez, estoy aquí, así que nada paso, Hulk fue muy amable y contesto la mitad de la entrevista sin problemas.

**No puedo creerlo, de verdad el…**

Ves? Deberías tenerle más confianza al otro tipo :). Pero mejor continuemos, todavía quedan unas cuantas preguntas mas.

28- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

**Seria una casa grande e indestructible, por si el otro tipo sale, y tendría un laboratorio completo para mis investigaciones.**

Y porque no se lo pides a Tony? El seguro te compraría una casa así.

**Podría si, pero no quiero gastar mas su dinero así a lo tonto, el ya a echo muchas cosas por mi que nunca podría devolverle.**

29- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

**No lo veo probable, pero si pudiera, me casaría con Betty, y haría todo cuanto pudiera para hacerla feliz. **

Ella es una mujer muy afortunada de que un hombre tan dulce como tu la quiera.

**S-supongo o/o.**

No seas tímido, eres un hombre muy dulce y bueno, Hulk seguro piensa lo mismo.

30- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

**Me gusta salir en días de sol, pero el ruido de la lluvia cayendo en el techo es relajante. Excepto cuando hay rayos.** **El otro tipo se pone nervioso cuando hay lluvia de rayos.**

Tal vez sea esa la razón por la que se las toma tanto con Thor.

**Quizás -_-U**

31- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

**Me gusta el número dos, dos mitades de algo, luz y sombra, Ying y Yang.**

Banner y Hulk XD.

32- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

**Ya me cambie el nombre algunas veces mientras era fugitivo, y mi otra mitad decidió llamarse Hulk, francamente estoy bien con Bruce Banner.**

Otro conformista que le gusta su nombre, súper!

**¬¬ tienes que ser sarcástica por todo?**

Sip.

33- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

**No creo que ningún fan mío sea lo bastante estúpido o suicida para intentar hacerme algo, sabiendo lo que pasaría. **

Eso es cierto, yo soy ejemplo de ello :D

… **dios mío, una generación entera de jóvenes arruinada.**

Ey!

34- Tomas alguna medicación especial para aumentar tu fuerza o poder?

**Después de mi última dosis de rayos gamma, ya estoy completo por el resto de mi vida. **

Y no que te tomas no se que químicos para tratar de curarte?

**Si, pero en ese caso, estaría haciendo lo contrario a lo que preguntaste.**

Tecnicismos.

35- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

**Supongo que aliviado de que a pesar de que hicieras que Hulk saliera, no causara ningún desastre o destruyera media ciudad, pero yo no tentaría a la suerte la próxima vez. **

Oh? Cuando dices eso, me dan mas ganas de hacer que el Hulk salga de nuevo.

**Aleja esa aguja de mí…**

(Una alarma empieza a sonar) Oh mierda! Me descubrieron, mejor me rajo! Señor Banner, fue todo un gusto, y espero que nos veamos mas seguido.

**Yo la verdad espero que no, y mejor corres si no quieres que los perros robots se te lance encima.**

Que perros…? WAAAAAHHH! LINDO PERRITO! LINDO PERRITO!

ººººº

Y esta fue la entrevista a Bruce Banner, la siguiente será Thor, a menos que quieran otro personajes, solo quedan Clint y Natasha, y luego seguimos con los no-Avengers

"Scienceboyfriends", para los que no sepan ingles, significaría amigos de ciencia, pero el termino "boyfriends" también significa novios XD de ahí la ambigüedad.

Bien, no hay mucho para explicar en este capitulo, nos estamos viendo la otra semana. Suerte.

Miko


	4. Chapter 4

**Entrevistando a los Avengers**

Siete entrevistas de los seis superhéroes mas famosos y Loki. Averigüen que es lo que realmente piensan, solo aquí, con su anfitriona Miko.

Okey, perdón por no actualizar el sábado, tuve una semana ocupada, ya saben, tratando de evitar la tarea y demás XD pero por fin esta entrevista esta terminada, y aquí esta. Thor es un tipo complicado de escribir, por lo menos para mí, y supuestamente Thor habla en un ingles antiguo, pero como eso se me complicaba mas todavía, le mande como lo sentí, espero esto no les moleste.

Ahora, si, disfruten la entrevista.

**The Avengers no es de mi propiedad.**

ººººº

Wenos días a mis queridos seguidores, aquí estamos en la cuarta entrevista, ya vamos casi a la mitad, desafortunadamente, luego de mi entrevista con Bruce Banner, me llego una orden de restricción y no puedo estar a menos de treinta metros de distancia de el, en serio, quien pensaría que se tomaría mis comentarios tan apecho, por suerte, mi gran ingenio me ayudara a atraer a la siguiente victi-digo entrevistado.

Thor

Comentarios de la entrevistadora

**Respuestas de Thor**

Thor, le doy la bienvenida a mis aposentos, que bueno que por fin llego.

**El rastro de PopTarts me trajo hasta aquí, no sabia que me estaban esperando.**

Eh… si, bien… lo importante es que estas aquí, y por fin podremos empezar la entrevista.

**Entre-vista? No tengo nada entre mis ojos, de que estas hablando extraña chica de anteojos?**

Entrevista es cuando una persona te hace preguntas para luego publicarlas en revistas y así todo el mundo sabe un poco mas de ti.

**Oh, entiendo! Entonces comencemos con estas vistas que hay que entrever para que todo Midgard sepa que el dios del trueno Thor, esta aquí para protegerlos de todo mal!**

Jeje, por supuesto.

1- Porque eres un Avenger?

**Para proteger a Midgard de los malhechores que intentan conquistarla o destruirla por sus propios fines egoístas!**

Y que hay de Loki? El intento convertir a toda la raza humana en esclavos, no lo hace eso malvado?

**Mi querido hermano infortunadamente se desvió del camino del bien, yo estaba tan preocupado por convertirme en rey que no vi las señales, pero estoy seguro de que Loki es bueno, y no abandonare mi lucha por traerlo de vuelta de las sombras del mal.**

2- Estas feliz de serlo? Porque?

**Nada me satisface más que saber que hemos logrado proteger al mundo una vez más después de cada batalla, saber que aquí en Midgard puedo hacer mucho más por mis queridos amigos que cuando estaba allá en Asgard.**

3- Te "gusta" alguien?

**En mi larga vida e tenido algunos amoríos, pero la Dama Jane Foster a logrado conquistar mi corazón para toda la eternidad.**

Y que piensan tu padres de tus amoríos con una mortal?

**Ninguno de ellos me han dicho su opinión todavía sobre mi romance con Jane, pero creo que cuando vean cuan pura y buena es, la aceptaran.**

Hmmm no creo que sea tan "pura" pero si es una buena chica.

**Que intentas decir con "no tan pura"? Acaso la Dama Jane no es vir-?**

Tsk tsk! Mejor dejemos eso para otra ocasión, ok? nnU

4- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

**En Asgard, no solo la belleza física resulta atractiva sino también su capacidad para el combate, esta es la razón por la que algunos de mis amoríos fueron hombres también… estas bien? Tu nariz empezó a sangrar.**

No, estoy bien, fue solo mi imaginación haciéndome bromas… entonces eso significa que eres bi?

**Que significa ser bi?**

Una persona que le atraen ambos sexos.

**Si, supongo que si, que no aquí en Midgard hacen lo mismo?**

A veces, pero la mayor parte del mundo tienden a juzgar mal las parejas del mismo sexo.

**Porque hacen eso? El amor no tiene barreras y es libre para ser disfrutados por todos.**

Ojala mas gente pensara así, habría más yaoi para las fans como yo n/n.

5- Si tuvieras que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

**No lo se realmente, la Dama Jane me cautivo con su belleza, su inteligencia y su gran coraje, no podría verme con nadie mas. **

Hmmm, pongámoslo así, si no hubieras conocido a Jane, a quien verías como posible pareja?

**Si lo pones así, diría que todos mis compañeros Avengers poseen cualidades que me resultan atractivas, todos son grandes luchadores, son inteligentes, tienen un gran coraje para hacer frente a cosas que quizás nunca vieran en sus vidas y bellos cuerpos que de seguro los harían excelentes compañeros de cama. **

Oh dios, el sangrado esta volviendo.

6- Como crees que vas a morir?

**En realidad, no me gusta pensar mucho en esto. Cuando era mas joven, hace muchos años, escuche a mi padre hablar con las Normas, pidiéndole que le dijeran como iba a terminar todo. Ellas dijeron que seria Loki quien traería el Ragnarok, el fin del mundo, y que uno de sus hijos me mataría… pero yo amo a mi hermano Loki, y luchare con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que esto suceda. Mi convivencia con los humanos me ha enseñado que no tengo que dejar de pelear, y que mi destino lo decido yo mismo, no importa si las Normas deciden otra cosa**.

7- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

**Todos los Avengers son mis mejores amigos, y paso momentos especiales con cada uno, así que no tengo que hacer favoritismos. **

Wow, todos ustedes si que son unidos, Tony y Steve dijeron lo mismo.

**Suele pasar cuando el combate es parte de tu vida diaria.**

8- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

**La paz para todos los nueve reinos. **

… wow, eres aun mas idealista que Steve, no es un poco irónico que un dios guerrero desee la paz para todos?

**Si, supongo que si lo seria, aunque, siendo sinceros, también desearía tener algún aparato que haga PopTarts. **

Oooh creo que Tony estaba planeando regalarte una para tu cumpleaños.

**En serio?! **

Sip, y como ya no es sorpresa, creo que deberías ir a pedírsela. Si te dice que no sabe de lo que estas hablando, insístele, no importa cuanto te grite o te ruegue, tu insiste.

**Lo hare, muchas gracias por decírmelo. **

No es nada… seguro Tony me va a matar por esto, pero lo vale XD.

9- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños? 

**De echo estoy pensando en llevar a mis compañeros a Vanaheim para nuestra próximas vacaciones, es un gran lugar, cálido, pacifico y bello son las mejores palabras que puedo usar para describirlo.**

Vacaciones en algún reino alienígeno, wow Thor, realmente eres un gran amigo.

**Eso intento :). **

10- Cuales son tus hobbies?

**Entrenar con mis amigos, comer PopTarts y observar a Jane dormir. **

Que lindo, acosas a tu novia cuando duerme, aunque me suena un poco a Twilight para mi gusto.

11- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

**Oh pobre criatura! No temas, Thor te dará un hogar donde tendrás toda la comida y amor que puedas soñar!**

Thor tranquilo era solo una pregunta- Oh un momento, de donde sacaste ese gato?!

**Dijiste que estaba perdido.**

Si, pero… sabes que, no quiero saberlo.

12- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

**Oh que curioso, a mi amigo Volstagg le paso eso. **

Y que hizo?

**Nada, se quedo de esa forma para toda la vida.**

Eso no es muy motivador -_-U

**No es tan malo, Volstagg es uno de los mas grandes guerreros de Asgard, juntos libramos muchas batallas y aventuras. No importa como sea tu forma física, lo que importa es lo que hagas con ella.**

13- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

**No se realmente si es vergonzoso para mi, pero una vez estaba buscando a Loki, el estaba practicando con sus libros de magia, entonces yo fui a saludarle, parece que le asuste, porque el hechizo que estaba haciendo exploto en su cara y el termino convertido en un caballo hembra. Fue muy gracioso para todos… hasta que se quedo preñado.**

… entonces esa legenda era verdad?... pero espera, un "pajarito" verde me dijo que el otro día te paseaste por la ciudad en un vestido. Como fue que paso eso?

**El amigo Barton me dijeron que era costumbre que el que va a hacer las compras tiene que usar vestido… que no lo es?**

Me parece que te jugo una mala pasada Thor.

… **por favor recuérdame que tengo que ir a tener una seria discusión con el despues.**

14- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

**A veces temo que algún enemigo de otro reino termine destruyendo mi amado Midgard cuando yo no este por allí. Pero creo que tengo aun mas miedo de que, por alguna razón, termine perdiendo la amistad de mis amigos por mi ignorancia.**

No entiendo lo que intentas decir.

**Es decir, no me di cuenta como mi hermano iba poco a poco volviéndose loco por los celos y mi indiferencia hacia esto. Ahora, de entre todos los Avengers, a veces en las que veo a Loki en Stark. Temo que algún día el también se vuelva malvado por algún descuido nuestro, y esto podría ocasionar la ruptura de todo el equipo… **

Creo que ahora lo comprendo.

15- Que te pone triste? Porque?

**QUE MI HERMANO LOKI NO ME QUIERA! YO LO AMO, PORQUE SIGUE ENOJADO CONMIGO?! NO LO ENTIENDO!**

Wow! Thor cálmate, no es para que grites!

**Oh, lo siento, pero es que eso me pone muy triste, y no puedo controlarme.**

Si así te pones de triste, que pasa entonces cuando se acaban las Pop Tarts?

**SE ACABARON LAS POP TARTS TAMBIEN?! NOOOO! PORQUE ODIN ES TAN CRUEL CONMIGO?!**

… -.-U.

16- Que harías si encontraras a Loki desnudo en tu cama?

**Lo abrazaría, lo mimaría y nunca lo dejaría ir TuT.**

… okey, eso definitivamente no es bueno para hemorragia nasal.

17- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

**Loki solía decirme que sufría de un grave caso de estupidititis, y que tenia que quedarme en cuarentena o la estupidititis se le contagiaría a todo el mundo.**

La estupidititis no es real, pero yo diría que eres muy influenciable.

**Si, soy muy influenciable.**

… tienes idea de lo que es eso?

**No.**

… ¬¬ creo que empiezo a entender a Loki.

18- Serias capaz de traicionar a tus demás compañeros Avengers y a SHIELD?

**NUNCA! MIS AMIGOS LO SON TODO PARA MI! COMO TE ATREVES A SIQUIERA SUGERIR QUE YO HARIA ALGO COMO ESO?!**

Solo era una pregunta, podrías por favor bajar tu martillo, los rayos están cayendo muy cerca para mi comodidad.

19- Crees que Natasha y Clint son mas que amigos?

**Yo no sabré mucho, pero puedo sentir como los dos sueltan sus feromonas cada vez que están juntos. Seguro que pronto empezaran su ritual de apareamiento.**

Que fue eso? Desde cuando sabes esas cosas?

**No por nada también soy el dios de la fertilidad ;).**

20- Quien crees que es el Avenger más estúpido? Porque?

**No estoy diciendo que sea estúpido, pero el amigo Stark es usualmente quien mas sale herido en las batallas a pesar de su armadura, el es demasiado… como dicen ustedes?**

Inestable? Introvertido? Testarudo? Un cretino que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos?

**Si, algo así u_uU**

21- Quien crees que es el Avenger más gay? Porque?

**Que quieres decir exactamente con gay?**

Un tipo afeminado, que hace cosas que haría mas una chica.

**Hmm, pues mi amiga Sif es una gran peladora, sale a cazar y sabe cocinar el mejor _digistaghl _que hayas probado, eso se considera afeminado?**

Eh… tal vez?

**Oh! Entonces la señorita Romanov encajaría perfectamente con estas características.**

No Thor, lo que estaba diciendo… oh, mejor olvídalo, si tengo que explicártelo nunca terminare con esta entrevista ¬¬U.

22- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

**La verdad, nunca me puse a pensar en eso, antes solo pensaba en pelear, ir a los festines y en lo que haría cuando fuera rey. Pero mi tiempo en Midgard me ha hecho humilde. Quizás algún día intente esto de ser padre, tendré unos siete niños y unas cinco niñas, todos serán igual de hermosos que su madre, mi querida Jane.**

Wow, wow, wow, doce niños, porque tantos?!

**Mi hermano Loki tiene seis hijos, creo que unos doce es un buen número para empezar la paternidad.**

Ya estoy empezando a tener lastima de Jane.

23- Cual es tu color favorito?

**Bifrost.**

Disculpa?

**El Bifrost, el puente que conecta los mundos, es de todos los colores del arcoíris. Es** **hermoso, definitivamente es mi color favorito.**

24- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

**Me daría un tres, e cometido muchos errores en mi vida que todavía tengo que enmendar, como dejar a mi hermano caer en el abismo de la locura, los daños que cause en Jotunheim y en Midgard y el sacrificio que el hijo de Coul hizo al intentar salvarme… lo siento, esto es muy duro para mi…**

No, esta bien, tomate un par de minutos, si quieres puedes usar mi pañuelo.

**Muchas gracias "SNOOORT!" Aquí tienes.**

… quédatelo…

25- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

**Quien es este hijo de Beiber del que hablas? No creo haberlo escuchado nunca.**

Aquí me regalaron uno de sus discos, supongo que intentaron "convertirme" a la religión Beiber, pero la verdad ni me interesa. Vamos a ver. (Apretando play, una aguda voz se escucha por toda la casa)

**POR ODION! EL INFERNAL SONIDO DE ESE PARATO ESTA DERRITIENDO MI CEREBRO!**

NO PUEDO APAGARLO! AUXILIO! QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!

**(Thor usa su martillo para destruir el equipo de música en pedacitos)**

Bien, creo que esto contesta mi pregunta.

26- Bebes? Fumas? Apuestas?

**Durante nuestros festines, fácilmente podemos tomarnos barriles de ambrosia como si fueran agua. **

Oh, me gustaría probar eso.

**No seria buena idea, la última vez que les di de probar eso a mis compañeros, estuvieron borrachos por cinco días enteros. Parece ser que nuestras bebidas son muy fuertes para los mortales.**

27- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

**Iría a preguntarle si le ofendí de alguna forma como para que me hiciera eso.**

Los pájaros no hablan Thor.

**Oh, por el contrario, tiene un lenguaje muy fluido, más que el de los humanos. Te sorprenderías lo que puedes enterarte si te pones a oír con atención.**

… O.o wtf?

28- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

**Seria un gran lugar donde yo y mis amigos viviéramos todos juntos.**

Eh… que no es eso la Torre Avengers?

**Es verdad… entonces ya vivo en la casa de mis sueños! ESO ES UNA GRAN NOTICIA! HAY QUE** **FESTEJARLO!**

Esta bien, pero ya deja de abrazarme o me va a romper una costilla!

29- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

**Claro que si! Será una gran boda, en el palacio de Odin, Jane usara un bello vestido dorado y yo estaré allí con mi armadura, y todos mi amigos estarán invitados, todavía no me decid quien será el padrino, si Loki o Tony o Steve, o Frandal o…**

… creo que alguien ya tiene todo planeado.

30- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

**Siendo el dios del trueno, me favorecen los climas tormentosos ya que van mejor con mis poderes, pero por lo general, me gusta acostarme en el pasto en un buen día sin nubes grises cerca.**

31- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

**El cuatro.**

Alguna razón en especial?

**Por el cuarto día de la semana, Jueves, que en ingles es Thursday, día que los midgardianos llamaron en honor a mi nombre :).**

32- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

**Jane me dio una camisa que tenia el nombre de Donald Blake, eso cuenta?**

… si, supongo.

33- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

**Yo no tengo problemas con eso, pero el amigo Stark me prohibió hacerlo desde la ultima vez que las deje entrar, creo que fue porque destruyeron media torre y algunas de ellas incluso lo secuestraron a el y a Barton. Cuando volvieron tenían la mirada que tiene un hombre después de pelear contra un _Bilgesnipe_. **

Y eso es…?

**Oh, no las tiene aquí? Son las criaturas mas repulsivas que e visto.**

Creo que no estas muy alejado de la realidad.

34- Tomas alguna medicación especial para aumentar tu fuerza o poder?

**No se nada sobre pociones que aumenten la fuerza, pero me como siete cajas de Pop Tarts cada mañana y me siento completamente energizado.**

Y me pregunto en donde pondrá toda esa azúcar tu cuerpo.

35- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

**Un poco triste porque me hubiera gustado seguir diciendo más cosas. Pero supongo que ahora tienes otras cosas que hacer. **

Si, como comprar otro equipo de música, ahora que el otro esta prácticamente echo pedazos.

**Siento eso, pero de verdad creí que mi cerebro se iba a derretir. **

No lo lamentes, el mío también te lo agradece.

**Bien, me alegro que podamos despedirnos sin ningún rencor.**

Sip, oh, y no olvides pedirle tu maquina de Pop Tarts a Tony, y tu discusión con Clint por lo del vestido.

**Es verdad, otra vez muchas gracias. Nos veremos en otra ocasión si la suerte así lo dicta. Hasta** **luego.**

Hasta luego… oye, espera que estas-No Thor espera!

**(Thor atraviesa el techo con su martillo) Por Asgard!**

… nota mental, no traer más superhéroes a la casa si no quiero que termine explotando.

ººººº

Y esto fue la entrevista de Thor. Leí por algún lado que Thor es el dios de la fertilidad, espero no haberme equivocado XD Lean la mitología Nórdica, es muy interesante.

Bien, creo que no tengo mucho mas que decir aquí Digan quien es el siguiente: Clint o Natasha. Luego de eso vendrán Loki, Pepper, Coulson y Fury, y para el final un capitulo especial, de que tratara? todavía no estoy segura XD pero solo espero que sea tan graciosos como estas entrevistas.

Nos vemos.

Miko.


	5. Chapter 5

**Entrevistando a los Avengers**

Siete entrevistas de los seis superhéroes mas famosos y Loki. Averigüen que es lo que realmente piensan, solo aquí, con su anfitriona Miko.

No tengo mucho para decir, solo que lamento haber tardado, las mesas especiales están cercan y no me queda otra que ponerme a estudiar. Disfruten el capitulo :).

**The Avengers no es de mi propiedad.**

ººººº

Okeyyyy… aquí estamos en nuestra quinta entrevista, y voy a ser honesta con ustedes, tengo mucho miedo por la siguiente entrevistada. P-p-pero aun así cumpliré con mi deber para con ustedes, queridas/os lectoras/es. Ahora si. Estoy entrando en la habitación de Natasha Romanov… hay mucho silencio aquí… espera… que fue-AAAHHH!

Natasha Romanov - BlackWidow

Comentarios de la entrevistadora

**Respuestas de Natasha**

(Luego de estar quince minutos inconsciente, Miko despierta atada a una silla con una muy peligrosa exasesina mirándola fijamente) eh… hola?

**Se quien eres y lo que quieres. A mi no me vas a tomar por sorpresa como hiciste con los demás.**

Oh… bueno, ahora que dejamos en claro eso, podrías desátame, no es como si tuviera alguna oportunidad si intentara algo.

**No.**

Genial, nada como un una entrevista estilo interrogatorio para variar.

**Le aguanto los comentarios sarcásticos a Stark, pero contigo no tendré el mismo trato.**

Es bueno saberlo. Podemos empezar?

…

Tomare tu mirada de fiera a punto de atacar como un si.

1- Porque eres un Avenger?

**Porque fueron ordenes de SHIELD que mantuviera a todo el equipo vigilado. **

Vaya, yo pensaba que era para poder estar rodeada de hombres atractivos y musculosos.

**Si, un poco de eso también ¬/¬.**

2- Estas feliz de serlo? Porque?

**Estoy cumpliendo órdenes, mi estado emocional no es de importancia.**

Mucho trabajo y poco juego hacen de la Agente Romanov una chica aburrida.

**(Poniendo la mano en la pistola)**

Pero por otro lado tu gran profesionalismo es de gran admiración!

3- Te "gusta" alguien?

**Una agente profesional no se distrae por cosas tontas como esas.**

Oh vamos! Es imposible que una mujer rodeada de hombres sexys no sienta aunque sea una mínima atracción hacia alguno de ellos.

**Esa es la diferencia entre mi persona y todas esas chicas locas denominadas fangilrs, tu entre ellas.**

… ¬¬ no quería usar esta tan pronto, pero aquí tengo una copia de una foto tuya chequeando, no muy sutilmente por cierto, el trasero de tu compañero Clint Barton.

**De donde sacaste eso?!**

Yo también tengo mis fuentes XD.

4- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

**No tengo orientación sexual, tengo que trabajar.**

… acaso tengo que volver a sacar la foto?

**¬¬ no me presiones.**

5- Si tuvieras que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejada?

**Con la Señorita Pepper Pots o con la agente Maria Hill.**

Wow, como que ya lo tienes todo planeado no?

**Simplemente me gustan las personas fuertes y decididas que saben lo que quieren.**

6- Como crees que vas a morir?

**En alguna misión o en una batalla para salvar al mundo. Con el tipo de trabajo que tengo, no es conveniente esperar tener una vida larga.**

7- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

**Clint a sido mi compañero por muchos años, pero eso no quita que sea un imbécil que no sabe cerrar la boca, así que diría que la Señorita Pots es una mejor compañía que cualquiera de los otros brutos, bestias, con complejo de dios y problemas de ira con los que estoy obligada a trabajar.**

… eh, sabes que los demás van a leer esto no?

**No es diferente a lo que les digo cada mañana cada vez que me arruinan el desayuno.**

… okey, no voy a preguntar -.-U

8- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

**Una provisión completa de todas las armas y cuchillos arrojadizos que se hayan inventado.**

No querrás decir la colección completa de los discos de Justin Beiber?

**(Sacando la pistola) Que dijiste? ¬¬**

No, nada, no dije nada!

9- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños? 

**En una isla paradisiaca donde los idiotas tuvieran prohibida la entrada.**

Eso suena fantástico, puedo ir?

**Acabo de decir que los idiotas no podían entrar.**

… eso fue rudo :(

10- Cuales son tus hobbies?

**Pasarme el día en la galería de tiro disparándole a los blancos con la cara de Loki y Stark.**

Oye! Lo de Loki no me importa pero no te metas con Tony!

11- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

**Ignorarlo.**

Eres una horrible persona por hacer eso.

**También podría matarlo para ahorrarle una vida de miseria y dolor.**

… retiro lo que dije, no eres horrible, eres un monstruo!

**Como si fuera la primera persona que dice eso.**

12- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gorda?

**Suicidarme.**

Porque?!

**Soy la mejor agente y espía, si soy gorda no podre ser la mejor, así que mi vida no tendría** **ningún sentido.**

No seria eso algo extremo?

**Moriré con honor haciéndome un sepukku.**

Clint y los demás no te dejarían.

**Que lo intenten y verán.**

Como vas a detenerlos, serás gorda, recuerdas?

… **Touche.**

13- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

**Yo no hago cosas vergonzosas, soy una profesional.**

Entonces porque no nos cuentas que paso en Budapest.

…

Porque no me miras a los ojos? Tan malo fue?

**Eso es algo que Clint y yo nos llevaremos a la tumba.**

Hmmm, de una forma u otra voy a averiguar que paso allá.

14- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

**El miedo es para los niños. No le temo a nada.**

Pues no lo parecías mucho cuando Hulk te persiguió por todo el Hellicarrier.

**No corría porque le tuviera miedo, era una retirada estratégica.**

Claro, lo que digasssss ):D

15- Que te pone triste? Porque?

**La tristeza es para los niños. Yo no siento tristeza.**

… vas a contestar eso en cada pregunta? Porque esta poniéndose pesado.

**Es la verdad.**

A si? Y que sentiste cuando Loki poseyó a Clint y lo obligo a hacer cosas malas?

**Eso no era tristeza, era una profunda ira, y si no supiera controlarme, habría arrasado todo en mi camino hasta llegar a Loki para ponerle mis pistolas en la boca y disparar hasta que…**

Biiiien, ya entendimos la idea. Ahora baja tus pistolas porque me estas poniendo nerviosa.

**Oh, no recuerdo haberlas sacado.**

16- Que harías si encontraras a Loki desnudo en tu cama?

**Tomaría mis pistolas y se las metería por el cu-**

Wooooah, tranquila tigresa. Menores de edad leerán estas entrevistas también.

**Pues en algún momento tendrán que aprender estas cosas. Como venia diciendo, le pondría mis pistolas en el cu-** (_Queridos lectores, debido al alto contenido de insultos, esta sección ha sido censurada por su seguridad. Muchas gracias por su comprensión.) _**- y con suerte volverá a caminar por los próximos seis meses.**

Eso fue interesante, ahora si me disculpas, necesito llorar por los próximos diez minutos.

**Esta bien, pero no manches mi alfombra.**

17- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesta!

**Según el último examen que me hice, tengo cierto grado de sociópatia, y una leve PTSD, seguramente resultado de una vida siendo una asesina a sueldo, espía de SHIELD y reciente miembro de un grupo de inadaptados sociales con superpoderes que pelean para proteger al mundo.**

Y yo que creía que tenía problemas mentales.

18- Serias capaz de traicionar a tus demás compañeros Avengers y a SHIELD?

**Dependiendo el caso. Es decir, no lo haría a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.**

Y cuando seria necesario?

**Bien, por ejemplo, si mis compañeros fueran controlados por alguno de nuestros enemigos, o fueran remplazados por extraterrestres que intenten conquistar al mundo. Lo mismo se aplica a SHIELD.**

19- Son Clint y tu mas que amigos?

**Somos grandes compañeros que han tenido que cuidarse el uno al otro luego de años de** **misiones en las que podríamos haber perecido.**

Aja, y…

**Y nada, eso es lo que somos y así se va a quedar.**

… me tienes que estar jodiendo! Es imposible que después de todo lo que pasaron juntos no tengan sentimientos el uno por el otro ¬¬

**Piensa lo que quieras, ya dije que el amor es para niños.**

Si, pero muchas veces lo adultos se comportan como niños.

**No voy a dignarme a responder a ese comentario.**

Ja! Yo gano!

**Considerando que estas atada a una silla con una espía armada, dudosamente creería que** **ganaste.**

Que dijiste, no puedo escucharte por el ruido de mi victoria jajaja ):D.

20- Quien crees que es el Avenger más estúpido? Porque?

**Tony Stark, no escucha a nadie, se lanza a la pelea a lo estúpido, la mayor parte de su "grandiosos" experimentos le explotan en la cara, nunca pide ayuda aun cuando la necesita, se emborracha, y por sobre todas las cosas, SE METE EN MIS COSAS PERSONALES QUE NUNCA NUNCA NADIE DEBE VER! STARK QUIERO QUE ME DEVUELVAS MI "YA SABES QUE" O TE JURO QUE EL INFIERNO TE PARECERA EL PARAISO CUANDO TE AGARRE!**

… debería preguntar?

**Si quieres que tu vida dure más que cinco minutos, te quedaras callada sobre esto…**

… okisss ;_;

21- Quien crees que es el Avenger más gay? Porque?

**No se si gay, pero Rogers le gusta usar un delantal rosa cuando va a cocinar.**

Realmente, este tipo tiene un complejo de mama protectora o algo.

22- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

**No. Una espía no puede darse el lujo de perder el tiempo criando una familia.**

Aun si el padre fuera cierto agente arquero?

**Debes tener ganas de morir para estar discutiendo con una exasesina.**

Es la adrenalina la que habla, no yo.

23- Cual es tu color favorito?

**Negro y rojo. Esos son los colores de la viuda negra.**

Coughemocough

**¬¬ (sacando un cuchillo) por favor, puedes hablar mas claro?**

Decía que es una fantástica elección!

24- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

**Mis habilidades no pueden ser medidas por simples números.**

Entonces te pondré uno por falta de humildad.

**¬¬#**

25- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

**No tengo tiempo para perderlo escuchando tontas canciones para adolecentes.**

Ah siiiii? Pues aquí tengo una grabación, de una "muy confiable" fuente, en donde apareces cantando esas totas canciones de adolecentes como tú dices.

… **Es falsificada.**

Pues a mi me parece muy convincente.

**Bien, tu opinión no importara mucho cuando estés tres metros bajo tierra.**

Las amenazas de muerte se están poniendo pesadas sabias?

26- Bebes? Fumas? Apuestas?

**Como agente profesional, me mantengo alejada de esas cosas para mantener mi salud física y financiera, aunque de vez en cuando me gusta relajarme tomando un par de copas de whisky.**

Una bebida fuerte para una mujer fuerte.

**Eso fue un cumplido?**

Ey! A veces yo también me canso de ser sarcástica.

27- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

**Acribillarlo a balazos. Luego correría a la ducha más cercana de inmediato. Mi cabello, a diferencia de mi, es delicado y necesita mucho mantenimiento.**

Antes lo tenias de un largo precioso, que paso allí?

… **Clint Barton, eso fue lo que paso…**

28- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

**No soy quisquillosa, una casa espaciosa es todo lo que necesito, aunque de ser posible, tendría un sótano llamado "cuarto de torturas".**

Cuarto… de torturas?

**Es solo para cuando cierto billonario egocéntrico y cierto arquero decidieran entrar a mi casa para molestarme.**

Okeeey… nota mental para mi: nunca visitar la casa de Natasha.

29- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

**No.**

Y que tal si…?

**Tampoco.**

Entonces que tal…

**Nunca en la vida.**

… me vas a dejar hablar?

**Jamás.**

… lo que quiero decir es que-

**Prefería morir antes de cásame con Clint.**

…

**Eso lo dije en voz alta, verdad?**

30- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

**Las noches oscuras son de gran ayuda en mis misiones.**

Y cuando no estas en misión?

**Las noches oscuras me ayudan a espiar a mis compañeros cuando duermen.**

O cuando se duchan ¬u¬.

**Oh si ¬u¬.**

31- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

**Números son solo números, el que pienses que traigan suerte es solo una superstición.**

Ush, otra persona racional que solo cree en la lógica ¬¬ te pondré ocho, es el numero de patas que tiene las arañas de todas formas.

32- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

**Soy espía, e tenido mas nombres de los que tú pudieras imaginar. **

Alguno que te gustara en especial?

**Pues, mi misión siendo Natalie Rusman esta entre mis favoritas.**

Oh si! cuando le diste la paliza a Happy, esa si que estuvo buena.

**Si, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera Stark.**

33- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

**Desde el desastre de Thor dejando entrar a las fans, ninguno de nosotros nos sentimos seguros cerca de los fans, aunque la verdad, no dejo ni a mis compañeros entrar a mi cuarto. Tú solo haz tenido suerte de que estuviera de buen humor, si no, ya habrías desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.**

… es bueno saberlo…

34- Tomas alguna medicación especial para aumentar tu fuerza o poder?

**Todas mis habilidades vienen de años de entrenamiento riguroso y dedicación. No necesito drogas o medicamentos para hacer lo que hago.**

Y que tal píldoras dietéticas y cremas de belleza?

… **esos no cuentan ¬/¬**

Claaaro.

35- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

**Indiferente. **

Que sorpresa allí. Ahora, sobre las sogas, creo que me están cortando la circulación en las muñecas… Oye, adonde vas?

**Tengo misiones pendientes que cumplir, pero te estaré vigilando.**

Ey, no te puedes ir y dejarme así!

**Si que puedo. Que tengas suerte con Clint, el es aun mas elusivo que yo. Adiós.**

Espera no! … me dejo solita… en una habitación oscura T-T que hice para merecer esto?... oh cierto…

ººººº

Weeeno, no tengo mucho más para agregar hoy, son como las tres de la mañana, pero por fin terminar este capi, el siguiente será el ultimo Avenger, y luego la diversión comenzara XD.

Oh si, en uno de los reviews querían que hiciera entrevistas con comentaristas, así como que entrevistáramos a Steve y Tony agrega comentarios… me parece una buena idea, pero como que no me daría la cabeza para hacerlo, ni se me ocurren preguntas nuevas. Si alguien tiene las ganas de escribir esta idea, yo me apunto para ayudar y hacer como un fic conjunto, uno hace del entrevistado y el otro el comentarista. Podría hacerlo por medio de Messenger, mi dire es:

kakushimiko (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com (punto) ar

Esto es todo, me voy a dormir. Nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Entrevistando a los Avengers**

Siete entrevistas de los seis superhéroes mas famosos y Loki. Averigüen que es lo que realmente piensan, solo aquí, con su anfitriona Miko.

Bien, por fin volví con un nuevo capitulo, el ultimo Avenger, Hawkeye, me base su personalidad en la serie animada y en los fanfics, ya que en la película no me quedo muy claro que clase de tipo era, espero no tengan problema. Nos vemos al final.

**The Avengers no es de mi propiedad.**

ººººº

Biiiiien… e vuelto, y por si se lo preguntaban, estoy perfectamente bien, salvo por un trauma por estar encerrada tres días atada en una habitación oscura con ruidos de algo rascando la puerta. Pero como dicen, el deber esta antes de la salud mental, la que por cierto se va deteriorando cada vez mas mientras estoy aquí arrastrándome dentro de los ductos de aire de la torre Avengers. Por que este tipo tuvo que tener la manía de arrastrarse por lugares pequeños y oscuros?… oh esperen, creo que agarre algo. Oh! No te vas a escapar! WAAAAH!

Clint Barton - Hawkeye

Comentarios de la entrevistadora

**Respuestas de Clint**

(El ducto de aire acaba derrumbándose y dos personas caen estruendosamente al suelo. Miko todavía sigue agarrada a la pierna de Clint.) Aja! Nadie escapa de mi! Nada ni nadie puede detenerme jajaja!

… **lo que sea, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que escuchar a una fan loca.**

Oye! No estoy loca, un poco desequilibrada tal vez, pero eso es culpa de tu compañera Natasha.

**Ah, ya entiendo, tu eres esa chica que nos esta acosando y haciendo entrevistas. Lo que no entiendo es porque yo quede de ultimo?**

Para ser franca, no eres la gran cosa, un tipo que tira flechas no puede compararse con un supersoldado, un dios Asgardiano o un billonario súper sexy con un traje robótico.

**Que no soy la gran cosa?! Yo soy por mucho el mas cool de todos los Avengers! (exceptuando Natasha porque me mata si oye esto)**

Claro, por eso caíste estúpidamente bajo el control de Loki y recién te uniste al grupo cuando ya estaban en medio de la pelea.

… **me pregunto como te quedara una flecha atravesada en tu cabeza, vamos a hacer la prueba.**

EY! EY! NO PUEDES MATARME! SOY UNA CIVIL!

**Civil mi trasero, tengo licencia para matar.**

Mira, porque no olvidamos todo lo que dijimos, y empezamos de cero. Hola, soy Miko, y estoy haciendo una entrevista a todos los Avengers.

**Bien, soy Clint Barton, el Avenger MÁS GENIAL de todos.**

… lo que digas, empecemos entonces.

1- Porque eres un Avenger?

**Porque Natasha me obligo ¬¬ yo estaba muy bien por mi cuenta.**

Haciendo que? Espiar a Coulson en la ducha?

… **no! claro que no, quien te crees que soy? Un raro que no tiene nada que hacer que espiar a todos cuando se bañan?**

… creo que ya no quería saber tanto -_-U

2- Estas feliz de serlo? Porque?

**Eh… supongo que si, ahora vivo en una torre con todas las comodidades, como tres veces al día,** **y cuento con mi propia galería de tiro para mi solito.**

O sea que de todos, tú fuiste el que más salió ganando.

**See, los sacrificios de trabajar en equipo ;)**

3- Te "gusta" alguien?

**Un agente profesional no se distrae por cosas tontas como esas.**

Porque estas respuesta me suena conocida?

… **Natasha me hizo memorizar esa línea.**

Natasha esto, Natasha aquello. Tu, amigo mío, eres un dominado, creo que te iba mejor con Loki.

… **ni me lo recuerdes ¬¬.**

4- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

**Siendo francos, le doy a toda mujer que tenga un buen trasero XD.**

La agente Hill?

**Ooooh si, nena ;)**

Natasha con su traje superajustado?

**Con tacos y una pistola en la mano, simplemente candente 0¬0**

Y que tal… COULSON EN TRAJE DE BAÑO!

**AAARRGHH! PORQUE HICISTE ESO?! JUSTO CUANDO TENÍA UNA FANTASIA HOT LESBICA DE** **NATASHA Y HILL! AHORA NO PUEDO QUITARME A COULSON DE LA CABEZA!**

Mi misión esta cumplida XD.

5- Si tuvieras que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

**Wtf? En serio, Stark tiene razón, te gusta torturarnos con estas preguntas ¬¬**

No es cierto, ahora contesta, contestaaa.

**Sabes que, si tuviera que cambiar mi orientación, entonces me haría asexual, así no tendría que** **estar con nadie.**

Oye, eso es trampa.

**No veo ninguna regla escrita.**

6- Como crees que vas a morir?

**Moriré valerosamente salvando al mundo y a los Avengers, porque ellos no sabrían que hacer sin mi.**

Na, creo que Natasha te matara por alguna broma tonta que hagas.

… **te respondería con un insulto, pero tristemente, eso no es del todo imposible u_uU**

7- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

**Mi más mejor amigo en el mundo es… MI ARCO! No voy a ningún lado sin el, es mi confidente,** **mi ángel guardián, mi vida y mi amante.**

… wtf? ¬¬ como es eso de amante?

**Es simple, todo lo que tienes que hacer es-**

Cambie de idea! Lo que sea que hagas con tu arco guárdatelo para ti, ya tengo bastantes traumas que reprimir.

8- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

**Otro arco.**

…

**Que?! Porque me miras así?!**

En serio, deja de esconderte en los ductos que dan al laboratorio, los humos están deteriorando tu capacidad de pensar racionalmente.

**El que? **

Descanso mi caso.

**Bien, al menos yo no soy un desequilibrado sin vida social que se la pasa persiguiendo** **superhéroes.**

… touche.

9- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños? 

**Iría a este lugar llamado Escitia, escuche que allí hay mujeres que se especializan en pelear con** **arcos y flechas. Con gusto les enseñaría un par de trucos.**

Eh, si, esas son las amazonas, sabias también que odian a los hombres?

**Ah, pero cuando mi sensual cuerpo, no podrán quitar sus manos de mi persona XD.**

10- Cuales son tus hobbies?

Además de la arquería, eso ya lo dejas bien en claro.

**Arrástrame por los ductos de aire para espiar a todo el mundo y jugarles bromas pesadas XD**

11- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

**Agarrarlo y ponerlo en la cama de Stark. Por alguna razón, al tipo le aterran los gatos.**

Alguna idea de porque?

**Nop.**

Oh, entonces lo sabrás cuando estas entrevistas sean publicadas XD.

12- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

**QUE ESTOY GORDO?! OH DIOS MIO! ES HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE! NOOOOOO!**

Clint Tranquilo! No estas gordo, solo pregunte si lo fueras.

**Oh… lo siento, es que el otro día Thor me obligo a comer como diez cajas de Poptarts por un** **chiste que le hice, tuve una terrible indigestión y pesadillas en la noche.**

Pobre de ti, pero no puedo decir que no te lo merecías XD.

13- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

**Errr… fue una vez que yo… msdfkjhfsroirtghhgkjad…**

Que fue eso? no te entendí.

**Dije que… mdfgjorijtorit…**

Podrías hablar un poco mas alto?

**DIJE QUE ME CLAVE UNA FLECHA EN LA RODILLA!... oops…**

14- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

**Videojuegos de terror.**

Clint, por lo que yo sabia, eres un adulto ¬¬ como te pueden dar miedo videojuegos de terror?

**No, en serio, los tipos que hicieron "Amnesia, The Dark Descent" deben tener contactos con el diablo o algo, porque ese juego es jodidamente espeluznante! T-T**

No lo creo.

**(Clint le muestra cinco minutos del juego)**

Okey, me retracto, ahora abrázame! T_T

15- Que te pone triste? Porque?

**La escena cuando Rose se despide de Jack dejándolo que se hunda en el océano, es tan triste!** **Es un amor que nunca pudo ser…**

Titanic ya tiene más de diez años y todavía sigue haciendo a la gente llorar, increíble.

16- Que harías si encontraras a Loki desnudo en tu cama?

**Atravesarle una flecha en el ojo por hacerme bailar como una marioneta con su cochino cetro ese!**

No es eso un poco exagerado?

**Que exagerado ni que nada, el tipo me obligo a intentar matar a Natasha, fue una suerte que en** **combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella siempre me gana.**

Jaja una chica te gano.

**No te burles, cuando le llega su "periodo" todos nos rajamos a la casa de Tony en Malibu. Nunca** **te metas con el demonio rojo si quieres vivir.**

Entiendo el sentimiento.

17- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

**Psssh, no tengo ningún problema mental. Soy perfecto.**

Claro, y tu obsesión con los arcos es algo tan normal.

18- Serias capaz de traicionar a tus demás compañeros Avengers y a SHIELD?

Bien, técnicamente lo hiciste cuando Loki te controlaba.

**Cuantas veces tengo que decir que ese no era yo, era como si me hubieran remplazado en mi propio cuerpo. Pero volviendo a la pregunta, no, no traicionaría a mis compañeros, aunque prefiera trabajar solo, la lealtad a tus compañeros es vital para excito de una misión, sin mencionar el sobrevivir en cada ocasión.**

19- Son Natasha y tu mas que amigos?

**Prrrrrfh si claro, no se porque todo el mundo dice que tenemos "algo". Somos compañeros que han peleado muchas batallas juntos. No importa lo sensual que Natasha se vea con ese traje ajustado, o como el viento ondea su cabello escarlata, ni sus raras sonrisas cuando toma café a la mañana…**

Si, se nota que no hay nada entre ustedes… ¬u¬

20- Quien crees que es el Avenger más estúpido? Porque?

**Bien, diría que Stark. No me malinterpreten, el tipo es cool y todo, dejándonos vivir en su torre y haciendo armas para nosotros, pero también es un gran cretino molesto, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para llamar la atención.**

Como que todos la tienen en contra de Tony. Excepto Hulk.

**El que dijo?**

Puesss… como que no estaba muy contento por lo de la flecha en el trasero.

**En realidad le apuntaba a otra cosa, falle el tiro.**

Clint, tu nunca fallas ¬¬.

21- Quien crees que es el Avenger más gay? Porque?

**Steve tiene esa vibra maternal, siempre cuidándonos, diciéndonos que es bueno para nosotros, por dios, hasta nos dice a que hora tenemos que ir a dormir!**

Bueno, por algo es el líder del grupo no?

**Supongo. Aunque también se me hace sospechosas esas miraditas que le da a Tony cuando cree que nadie esta viendo ¬u¬.**

Oh, justo ahora acabas de alegrarme el día :D.

22- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

**Soy un lobo solitario, mi deber es con el mundo.**

Y que tal si Nat quisiera tener hijos?

**Pero, ey, quien soy yo para negarle la alegría de una familia?**

Claaaro.

23- Cual es tu color favorito?

**Mmmh, creo que el marrón.**

Oh… esta bien… pffffhjajajajaja!

**De que te ríes?**

De nada, es solo… ya sabes lo que dicen del color marrón.

**No, no lo se ¬¬**

Es el color de la mierda.

… **(le apunta con una flecha explosiva)**

Ey, no me culpes por lo que la gente piense!

24- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

**Me daría un cinco, hice cosas en mi pasado de las que no estoy orgulloso, pero ahora al menos trato de compensarlo.**

Aww un momento de humildad.

**Pero en arquería soy un cien!**

Y el momento se acabo.

25- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

**Eeeeh… para algo siempre me sirven los discos, ya sean para blancos o para torturas** **psicológicas.**

Y Natasha esta de acuerdo en que uses sus discos así?

**Lo que no sabe no la lastimara… espera, como sabes que ella…?**

No lo sabia, ahora si ;)

**Demonios!**

26- Bebes? Fumas? Apuestas?

**A veces me voy de fiesta con Stark y Thor, bebemos hasta vomitar, luego Steve y Bruce nos tienen que llevar a la torre. Al otro día Nat y la señorita Pots nos regañan.**

Recuérdame nunca ir de fiesta con ustedes.

27- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

**Soltaría a mi mascota para que lo casara y se lo coma.**

Y tu mascota es…?

**Un Halcón!**

… oh tu originalidad es impresionante ¬¬

28- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

**Seria un gran nido en lo alto de la torre Avengers.**

Jajajaja! Que gracioso eres! XD

… **no era un chiste.**

29- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

**Oh dios no! No tengo nada en contra de eso pero yo nunca, en un millón de años, me casare, no, no, no, no.**

Y que tal si Natasha te obliga a punta de pistola?

… **es extraño que encuentre eso sexualmente excitante?**

Dios, no me pagan lo suficiente para aguantar esta mierda.

**Te pagan?**

… no TT-TT

30- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

**Realmente no me interesa el clima, aunque me jode cuando hace mucho frio o mucho calor, porque cuando prenden la calefacción no puedo meterme a los ductos de aire**

En serio, consíguete una vida.

**Lo haría, pero luego quien salvara tu triste trasero en la próxima invasión alienígena?**

… solo cállate.

31- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

**El cero.**

Una elección extraña. Por que?

**Porque es el numero de veces que e fallado en dar el blanco! Yeah!**

Se nota que eres tan humilde.

32- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

**Mi nombre seria Hawkass, porque mi trasero es simplemente asombroso, las chicas no pueden dejar de mirarlo.**

TE das cuenta que Natasha va a leer esto después no?

**Si, claro que-Oh no! bórralo, bórralo todo!**

Nop.

**Soy un agente de SHIELD, usare sus computadoras para hacker la tuya y reescribir la entrevista a mi gusto.**

Mi computadora no tiene conexión a internet.

**Noooooo…**

Jeje.

33- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

**Como puedo decirlo delicadamente… NUNCA EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS! **

Tranquilo amigo, no puede ser tan malo.

**No tienes idea. Cuando las fangirls me secuestraron, ellas… ellas me… **

Violaron?

**Peor! Me metieron en un vestido rosado y me obligaron a bailar el caramel danse! … el horror…** **el horror…**

34- Tomas alguna medicación especial para aumentar tu fuerza o poder?

**La marihuana no aumenta mi fuerza, así que no.**

…

**Que? No tengo derecho a divertirme?**

Sin comentarios.

35- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

**Le doy las gracias adiós que esta tortura por fin termino.**

Oye, no fue tan malo.

**Estas bromeando? Como te sentirías que un loco viniera y te obligara a contestar preguntas extrañas, que insultara tu inteligencia y que se pasara de listo?**

No lo se, aunque tampoco me preocupa ya que a mi nunca me pasara eso jajaja.

**Sabes, existe esa pequeña cosita llamada karma.**

Y que con eso?

**Nada, ahora me retiro, que tengas un buen día (da un salto y desaparece por un hueco en el techo)**

Que habrá querido decir con eso? Y porque estaría sonriendo como si-AAAHHH NO LOS PERROS ROBOT DE VUELTA!

ººººº

Ufff, otro personaje menos, ahora seguirán los no-Avengers. A ver como sale eso XD

El videojuego que se menciona "Amnesia, The Dark Descent" es real, de verdad que es escalofriante. Yo lo estoy jugando actualmente y me tiene obsesionada, pero lo avanzo de a poquito porque a los quince minutos ya no puedo seguir T-T odio el ruido de cómo si algo rascara las paredes, es desesperante!

Había alguien por ahí que no le gusto el trato a Justin Beiber. Quien sea esta persona, me disculpo por los comentarios que le doy a este cantante. Pero el que me insultes a mi no va a resolver nada. Si no te gusta lo que escribo, no leas esta historia y punto, yo nunca dije expresamente que no escuchen la música de este cantante ni nada. No me tomes en serio y júntate con gente que si le guste su música, si como yo no me tomo en serio a las personas que no les gustan los Avengers o el manga/anime y hacen bashing de ellos.

Como sea, no voy a dejar de escribir este fic por algunos comentarios negativos, esto lo escribo para mi y para las personas que se gastan diez minutos de su vidas en leer mis historias, por ello les agradezco mucho :)

Esto es todo, digan quien será el próximo entrevistado: Loki, Pepper, Fury o Coulson?

(Aunque algo me dice que Loki será el siguiente jaja)

Nos vemos.

Miko.


	7. Chapter 7

**Entrevistando a los Avengers**

Siete entrevistas de los seis superhéroes mas famosos, Loki, Pepper, Fury y Coulson. Averigüen que es lo que realmente piensan, solo aquí, con su anfitriona Miko.

Buenasss mis siempre pacientes lectoras, siento haber tardado en hacer este capitulo, me agarro la flojera, pero pude escaparme a tiempo esta vez XD Y Como muchas lo pidieron, aquí esta Loki! Espero no decepcionarlas con mi interpretación de el, es un tipo tan complejo y complicado, con subidas y bajadas, de ser por esto que tiene tantas fans XD Nos vemos.

**The Avengers no es de mi propiedad.**

ººººº

Okey. Saludos a mis lectores. Verán, supuestamente, estas entrevista iban a terminar con Clint Barton, pero luego de salir corriendo de la torre al estilo Chuck Norris, con explosiones y todo, de alguna manera termine aterrizando (si, dije aterrizando) en un departamento vecino, y adivinen a quien me encontré? Nada mas ni nada menos que Loki! dios de las mentiras y el engaño! Así que me dije "Que diablos…" y aquí estamos.

Loki

Comentarios de la entrevistadora

**Respuestas de Loki**

OH DIOS MIO! OH DIOS MIO!

**Yo no soy tu dios… todavía.**

No puedo creerlo! Eres Loki, dios del caos, el hermano de Thor.

**Yo no soy hermano de ese cretino petulante!**

Oops, lo siento, tema sensible… ey, vives aquí? Porque vives en un apartamento frente a la torre Avengers?

**Esos tontos nunca se imaginarían que su mayor némesis viva justo al lado de ellos. Ahora, si me** **haces el favor de retirarte de mi morada, no me veré obligado a tener que manchar mi alfombra** **con tu sangre.**

Espera, esto es algo improvisado, pero me dejarías hacerte una entrevista?

**Porque debería hacerte ese favor, insulsa mortal?**

Porque así podría mejorar tu imagen con el resto del mundo… y con cierto geniecito que estas acosando…

**Hmmm… bien, no tengo nada que perder.**

Excepto tu dignidad

**Que?**

Nada! Empecemos!

1- Porque eres un villano?

**Cuando te pasas toda la vida con gente burlándose de ti porque usas magia en vez de fuerza bruta, estar siempre bajo la sombra de tu "perfecto hermano", descubrir que eras uno de los monstruos que tu gente tanto odiaba, y que te tiren por un abismo espacio-temporal, bien, como que pierdes la fe en lo que es "bueno y correcto".**

Wow, eso fue todo un discurso, definitivamente no grita "emo".

**Que significa eso? **

… eh, persona a la que la vida la trato injustamente y que merece ser el rey de todo el universo?

**Oh, eso me imaginaba.**

2- Estas feliz de serlo? Porque?

**No realmente, si por lo menos alguno de mis planes de conquista mundial funcionaran ¬¬ Esos malditos Avenger siempre tienen que venir a explotarme los planes en la cara. Metafórica y literalmente hablando.**

Ah, es esa la razón por la que no tienes cejas justo ahora?

**Que? (aparece un espejo)… MIS PRECIOSAS Y DELICADAS CEJAS! ARRUINADAS!**

Tranquilo, dale un par de semanas y estarás como nuevo.

3- Te "gusta" alguien?

NO LO NIEGUES! YO SE QUE TE GUSTA TONY! ADMITELO! ADMITELO AHORA!

… **era necesario que me gritaras en la cara?**

Lo siento, la fangirl en mi tomo control por un momento. Pero según mi entrevista a Tony, lo haz estado acosando desde hace un tiempo, ya sabes, eso de aparecer desnudo en su cama no es muy sutil que digamos…

**Ah, eso. Bien, siendo honestos, y se que eso suena extraño viniendo de mi, encuentro a Tony Stark interesante. Ese mortal tiene tanto potencial para la villanía, si pudiera convencerlo de venir al lado oscuro conmigo, seguramente seriamos invencibles Muajajajajajajaja!**

La risa de los villanos nunca pasa de moda.

4- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

**Bisexual.**

…

**Que? **

Nada, soy yo o todos los asgardianos son bisexuales?

**Es posible, nuestro concepto de belleza y atractivo son diferentes a los de ustedes, mortales de** **mente cerrada.**

No te creas, algunas tenemos la mente bastante abierta en ciertas áreas "pervertidas" ¬u¬

5- Si tuvieras que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

**Cualquier ser que encuentre interesante tiene la posibilidad de ser mi compañero de cama, al menos temporalmente.**

Oh Loki, eso te hace sonar como una perra.

**Me aparee con un semental hace como mil años, creo que eso ya dice mucho.**

Me corrijo, eres una yegua XD

6- Como crees que vas a morir?

**A manos de Heimdallr cuando llegue el Ragnarok.**

Vaya, eso si que es especifico.

**Supongo, pero realmente no me importa, porque luego reencarnare para convertirme en un adorable niño que causara caos y travesuras en el mundo.**

7- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

**No tengo amigos, no los necesito.**

Waaah, pobre Loki se siente solito. Y si lo tuvieras, quien crees que seria?

**Pues, seria alguien inteligente con quien poder tener una conversación decente y que le gustara causar problemas.**

Eso me suena mucho a Tony ¬u¬

8- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

**Soy un dios, yo hago lo que quiero y tomo lo que quiero.**

Si, porque te fue taaan bien con eso de tu invasión a la tierra. Oh espera… no es verdad, porque los Avengers patearon tu trasero para evitarlo.

**Jaja eres tan graciosa ¬¬**

No, en serio, cada Avenger te una paliza a su estilo, bueno, excepto por Steve y Thor. Natasha te engaño cuando estabas en esa celda rara, Tony te golpeo con sus repulsores, Clint te hizo explotar con una flecha, Hulk prácticamente barrio el piso contigo, demonios, incluso Coulson te hizo atravesar una pared con esa tremenda arma que tenia.

**Acaso estas tomando nota de todos mis fracasos?**

No, que va (cruzando los dedos) XD

9- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños? 

**Cualquier lugar donde la bestia verde no pudiera alcanzarme.**

Uno pensaría que aprenderías a quedarte lejos cuando aparece.

**Eso hacia, me fui al otro lado de la ciudad y la bestia me siguió!**

Tal vez Hulk te ve como su bolsa de boxeo XD

10- Cuales son tus hobbies?

**Crear caos de donde voy, hacer bromas a la gente, intentar conquistar Midgard, tratar de traer a Stark al lado oscuro, y coleccionar tazas de porcelana china para mi juego de te.**

Siempre tan sofisticado, por eso el acento ingles, no?

**Tú que crees ;)**

11- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

**Antes solía poseer a esos gatos para así poder infiltrarme dentro de la torre Avenger. **

No me digas, así era como aparecías en la cama de Tony, verdad?

**Como lo supiste?**

Eso es lo que yo habría echo.

12- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

**Preguntarme si estoy embarazado de nuevo.**

Waahahahahahaha!

**No es gracioso ¬¬#**

13- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

**La vez que tuve que vestirme de mujer con Thor para recuperar su condenado martillo que le habían robado unos gigantes.**

Entonces la leyenda era verdad.

**Así es, pero lo del disfraz no fue tan malo, sino el echo de que Thor se comporto como una verdadera bestia durante todo el festín, se comió la mitad de la comida, mando a volar de una golpiza a todo gigante que intento cortejarme, eructaba y expelía otros gases que no quiero mencionar, y lo peor de todo es que nadie supo que era un hombre hasta que se quito el disfraz! Acaso el universo esta gobernado por los imbéciles?!**

Creo que es obvia la respuesta a esa pregunta Loki.

14- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

**Soy un dios, no le temo a nada.**

Si, bien, como eres el dios de las mentiras, me cuesta creer que eso sea cierto.

**Piensa lo que quieras, esa es mi respuesta.**

Si claro, como si yo-OH MIRA! HULK ESTA ATRÁS TUYO!

**Donde?! (se tira al piso y se esconde bajo la silla)**

En tu imaginación, pero gracias por responder sinceramente a mi pregunta ¬u¬.

…**¬¬#**

15- Que te pone triste? Porque?

**Que nadie se arrodille ante mi cuando lo ordeno, soy un dios y un príncipe, soy guapo, inteligente, porque nadie me hace caso cuando hablo?!**

Oh, pobre de ti, si quieres te puedo traer algunos perros amaestrados para que se sienten cuando se los ordenes.

**No gracias, los perros me odian.**

Cierto, después de todo, ellos pueden olear a la maldad XD.

16- Que harías si encontraras a Tony desnudo en tu cama?

**Mostrarle el porque me llaman "Lengua de plata" ;)**

Creo que mi cerebro esta sufriendo un colapso porque toda mi sangre esta saliendo por mi nariz… si me muero desangrada en los próximos minutos, dile al mundo que lo hice con honor.

**Como si las fangirls tuvieran honor.**

17- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

**Me dicen que soy emocionalmente inestable, lo que hallo absurdo porque yo tengo perfecto** **control sobre mis emociones.**

Estas seguro?

**COMO TE ATREVES A CONTRADECIRME INUTIL MORTAL?! QUIERES QUE TE CORTE LA CABEZA Y LA PONGA EN MI CETRO PARA QUE SIRVA DE EJEMPLO DE LO QUE PASA SI HACES ENFADAR A UN DIOS?!**

N-no, claro que no, tienes toda la razón.

**Así es… te pusiste pálida, estas bien?**

Perfectamente, aunque creo que mi plazo de vida se acaba de acortar unos veinte años -_-U

18- Algún día te unirías a los Avengers y a SHIELD?

**Por supuesto, será el día en que mi hija Hela deja salir a todos los muertos del inframundo, que Odin y Laufey se vayan de fiesta en la tierra de los gigantes de fuego y que mi "hermano" Thor sea nombrado como el ser más inteligente de todo Asgard.**

Okey, lo anotare a en mi agenda.

… **sabes que estaba siendo sarcástico verdad?**

Ey, nada es imposible si puedes imaginarlo.

19- Crees que Natasha y Clint son mas que amigos?

**Realmente no me importa lo que esos dos sean, pero en mi breve tiempo que tuve a Barton bajo mi control, pude ver en su mente una serie de fantasías donde esa mujer era protagonista.**

Podrías describir que clase de fantasías?

**La verdad que no, eran… perturbadoras.**

Wow, si hasta ti te perturban, creo que no quiero imaginar lo que Clint tiene en la cabeza.

20- Quien crees que es el Avenger más estúpido? Porque?

**Todos son unos idiotas si me preguntas, en especial mi supuesto hermano Thor, si le dice que no haga algo, el va y lo hace, como la vez que le dije que no molestara a Sleipner, que es lo primero que hizo? Fue y le tiro de la cola. Bien merecida tuvo esa patada en la cara que lo dejo en cama por un mes midgardiano.**

Deberían agregar esa anécdota a las leyendas XD.

21- Quien crees que es el Avenger más gay? Porque?

**No estoy seguro, pero Barton y el soldado usan trajes demasiado ajustados, casi no dejan espacio a la imaginación.**

Jajajaja eso es muy cierto.

22- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

**Ya tengo seis hijos, uno en asgard sirviendo de montura para mi "padre", tres de ellos en otra dimensión, y no tengo idea de cómo están los otros dos ya que su madre me odia y se los llevo muy lejos… pero supongo que si tuviera la oportunidad de criar a mi próximo hijo, si es que lo tengo, haría todo lo posible por que tenga una vida feliz.**

Yo también… snif… lo espero T.T.

23- Cual es tu color favorito?

**El verde oscuro, va con mi personalidad.**

Si, el color de las cosas cuando se pudren.

**(Sacando un cuchillo de la manga)**

Pero también es el color de la naturaleza, y, y de muchas otras cosas lindas que todo el mundo ama…

**Solo porque tus comentarios me recuerdan un poco a Stark dejare pasar ese insulto, pero cuida mejor tu lengua** **la próxima vez, si es que quieres conservarla.**

Yikes! O.o

24- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

**Un ocho, primero tengo que conquistar este reino de mortales, y luego convertirme en le justo rey de Asgard, después de eso seré perfecto!**

Dudo que lo seas si lograras todo eso, pero, ey! te deseo suerte de todas formas.

**Gracias.**

25- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

**No estoy familiarizado con la música midgardiana, así que no lo se.**

Bien, a Thor no le gusto cuando le hice escuchar una de sus canciones, destruyo mi equipo de música incluso, no que le este culpando.

**Oh, en serio? ):D**

… porque tengo el sentimiento de que acabo de condenar al mundo?

26- Bebes? Fumas? Apuestas?

**Ninguna de esas cosas, después de todo soy un príncipe, y los príncipes no se rebajan al nivel de los brutos.**

Yo no hago ninguna de esas cosa, pero de alguna manera me siento insultada :I

**Vaya, entonces no eres tan estúpida como pareces.**

Me siento halagad-EY!

27- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

**Atraparlo, luego me tomaría un baño, y después encantaría al animal para que haga eso mismo a mis enemigos.**

A Steve le va a encantar esto cuando lo lea XD

28- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

**Seria un palacio dorado en el punto más alto de Midgard, donde reinaría sobre todos los humanos con Stark a mi lado.**

Y para que querrías a Tony si ya el mundo seria tuyo?

**Todo rey necesita una reina verdad? ;)**

En serio, si muero desangrada por lo menos estaré feliz…

29- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

**Técnicamente ya me case.**

Oh, quien fue la afortunada?

**Sigyn era su nombre, aunque fue un matrimonio forzoso para ambos, así que cuando tuvimos nuestros hijos, Vali y Narfi, ella se marcho y no la e vuelto a ver desde entonces.**

Y hace como cuanto tiempo paso esto?

**Diría que unos setecientos años.**

Uff, entonces hace rato que expiraron su votos matrimoniales.

**Y eso que significa?**

Significa que ahora estas libre de casarte con quien quieras.

**Hmmm… interesante ;)**

30- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

**Cualquier clima excepto el frio… el frio me trae malos recuerdos.**

Que te pasa? Te pones "azul" de tristeza?

**No tientes tu suerte ¬¬**

Que puedo decir, me gusta el peligro.

31- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

**El seiscientos sesenta y seis, y el trece.**

Te crees el diablo o que?

**Cualquier número que traiga mala suerte o miedo a los demás es mi número de la suerte XD**

32- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

**Tsk, los humanos me han dado tantos nombres: Lengua de plata, herrero de mentiras, Dios del fuego y muchos mas en otros reinos que no se pueden pronunciar en la lengua mortal.**

Y que hay de tu apellido? Eres Odinson o Laufeyson?

**Ninguno de los dos, no quiero estar asociado con monstruos y ladrones.**

Acaso todos los tipos con habilidades sobrehumanas tienen problemas paternales?

33- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

**Mi último encuentro con esos abominables seres casi termine descuartizado por la fuerza de cada fangils tratando de tener una parte de mí.**

Si, tienden a hacer eso, deberías tener cuidado.

**Gracias por el aviso, me habría sido de ayuda la semana pasada ¬¬. **

34- Tomas alguna medicación especial para aumentar tu fuerza o poder?

**No necesito nada de eso para tener mi gran poder. Pero encuentro estos productos midgardianos para el cabello bastante útiles.**

No me digas que usas shampoo L'Oreal.

**Así es, porque yo lo valgo ;D.**

35- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

**Supongo que bien, aunque ya me estaba cansando de tu presencia, tu olor de mortal esta apestando todo el lugar.**

Bien, es difícil estar limpia cuando te persiguen una docena de robots explosivos al contacto -_-U. Okey, ya tengo lo que necesitaba, fue un gran gusto y honor de pasar este rato contigo.

**Igualmente.**

Nos vemos (Miko sale por la puerta. Al instante vuelve a entrar) Sabes que, creo que me voy a quedar un rato mas aquí.

**Que estas…? (Un ruido de muchos pasos apresurados se escucha tras la puerta.) Por favor, dime que no es lo que creo que es.**

Una enorme turba de fans locas por ti subiendo por las escaleras? Me temo que si lo son.

**Maldición, volvieron a encontrar mi guarida secreta. Supongo que este es el momento de** **desaparecer.**

(Ruidos de golpes en la puerta) Por favor llévame contigo!

**Lo siento, pero este es un viaje de uno. Adiós. (Loki desaparece en una nube de humo verde)**

Mentiroso! (ruido de la puerta cayendo) Ay dios…

ººººº

Porque será que siempre termino en las peores situaciones? XD

Muy bien, aquí un par de aclaraciones y datos interesantes:

Si, en varias cosas me base en la mitología nórdica, supuestamente en el Ragnarok(El fin del mundo) Loki muere en su pelea con Heimdallr, pero en los comics que empecé a bajar del internet, había como una pelea que hizo que el reino de Asgard cayera a la tierra, parte de esto fue culpa de Loki y el muere, pero volvía a renacer como un niño casi sin recuerdo de lo malvado que solía ser y que si quiere a Thor XD según entendí yo.

Loki, convertido en yegua, se aparea con un caballo y da a luz a Sleipner, el caballo de ocho patas que Odin monta XD y por ultimo, Sigyn es la esposa de Loki, pero apenas se la menciona, lo único que encontré fue que ella es la que sostiene el cuenco donde se junta el veneno de una serpiente que cuando se llena cae en la cara de Loki :( como que son medio raras estas leyendas nórdicas.

Pues bien, quien será el próximo entrevistado? Ustedes lo deciden, escojan sabiamente…

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo, no saben lo mucho que me animan a escribir este loco fic, ya pasamos los 60 reviews, wow si que son muchos XD

Nos estamos viendo amigas y amigos.

Miko.


	8. Chapter 8

**Entrevistando a los Avengers**

Siete entrevistas de los seis superhéroes mas famosos y Loki. Averigüen que es lo que realmente piensan, solo aquí, con su anfitriona Miko.

Weeee! Por fin con un nuevo episodio de Entrevistando a los Avengers! Siento la demora, me dio flojera y andaba con algunos exámenes en la uni, pero por fin logre terminar esto, son como las tres de la mañana pero no me importa! Y como lo pidieron, aquí esta la entrevista a Pepper, fue un poco difícil descifrar su personalidad, yo la veo como una mujer fuerte y muy paciente (teniendo en cuenta a quien tiene que aguantar XD), así que espero no haberlas decepcionado con mi interpretación de ella.

_:::EDITADO EL 9/11/12:_

_Okey, no se si algunos lo notaron, pero este capitulo había sido borrado, la razón de esto fue por un par de comentarios que había recibido sobre este capitulo; no me malentiendan, se muy bien que las criticas que me habían enviado fue con la mejor de las intenciones, y respeto sus opiniones y todo, pero aun así, no pude evitar sentirme mal por ello, fue como un golpe a mi orgullo, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en las fallas del capitulo, de que me dijeran que había echo una Pepper fría y que estaba muy OOC, etc. _

_No me sentí mejor hasta que borre el capitulo, y deje el tema por un par de días. Originalmente pensaba abandonar el capitulo y continuar con los otros, como si la entrevista a Pepper nunca hubiera pasado, pero luego decidí releerlo y cambiar algunas partes, la mayoría esta igual, pero intente darle un poco mas de personalidad a Pepper y dejar el Pepperony canon, aun cuando esta pareja no sea de mi agrado. _

_Pepper tal vez no entre en mi top five de personajes favoritos de los Avengers, pero eso no significa que me desagrade, de echo es un personaje admirable, es una mujer fuerte, profesional, divertida y encantadora, todo eso lo se y tal vez me pase un poco en algunas respuestas, pero quería dejar en claro este pequeño malentendido: se bien que Pepper NO esta obsesionada con el trabajo y que no es una mujer de piedra sin alma, lo que sucede es que ella TIENE demasiado trabajo y en el campo en que trabaja no da espacio a los sentimientos; no me pueden negar que ser CEO de una compañía millonaria es un trabajo de tiempo completo, muy duro, demandante y despiadado, en el que los ejecutivos aprovecharan cualquier momento de debilidad para aprovecharse, por eso intentaba darle a Pepper un aire de profesionalidad y fortaleza, no quería volverla un perra fría sin emociones ¬-¬Uu_

_Tampoco pueden negar que ser asistente de Tony Stark es una carga para ella (ser un genio excéntrico centrado en si mismo no te hace exactamente el ser mas sociable y educado del mundo con el que tratar todos los días), pero no quería hacer que eso se viera como algo malo, sino como algo a lo que ella ya esta acostumbrada y que ella ya espera en Tony, pero no por eso va a dejar de quererlo; algo así como esos hábitos molestos que todos soportamos de las personas que queremos, como el desorden que algún hermano o pariente te deja en la casa y que al final es uno el que termina limpiado, o algo por el estilo. _

_Y sobre el Pepperony; volví a verme Iron Man 1, 2 y the Avengers, pero aun así, no se me va esa sensación de que la relación TonyxPepper esta como medio forzada; o sea, puedo ver bien la gran relación de confianza y respeto que hay entre ellos dos, no soy estúpida, por algo Pepper se quedo al lado de Tony por tanto tiempo siendo el como es, y no es por el dinero; su conexión es palpable en el aire cada vez que están junto en escena, pero yo la verdad creo que las películas hubieran ido igual de bien sin el elemento romántico entre ellos, que una amistad verdadera es mas fuerte que cualquier romance; pero bien, esta es mi visión y opinión sobre las películas (en los comics que hagan lo que quieran, por mi esta bien), ustedes tienen su propia visión y opinión al respecto, y esta perfecto. Pero no quiero empezar discusiones sobre tal o cual cosa, así que dejemos las cosas así: No me convence el Pepperony, punto, prefiero ver a Tony y Pepper como grandes amigos de toda la vida y que siempre estarán allí cuando uno necesite del otro, punto, pero no me opongo a la gente que si les gusta como pareja romántica y escribe/dibuja sobre ellos, punto._

_Me disculpo por esta larga nota, pero necesitaba desahogarme, si no después me termino bloqueando y no podre continuar adelante con las otras entrevistas. Solo espero que este capitulo este mejor que el anterior y no haya problemas. Es mas que seguro que Pepper estará OOC de todas formas, su personalidad me es complicada de entender, pero espero que al menos se sienta mas cálida, humana y divertida de lo que estaba anteriormente -.-U No se olviden de leer las notas tampoco.:::_

Disfruten la lectura.

**The Avengers no es de mi propiedad.**

ººººº

Buenos días, mis siempre leales lectoras/es. En nuestro ultimo episodio, tuve la suerte, o desgracia, de entrevistar al popular dios asgardiano, Loki. Y como seguro recordaran, al final termine en su apartamento, sola contra una gran turba de fans aun mas desequilibradas que yo. Y como soy una persona que esta muy apegada a la vida, me lance por la ventana para evitar su furia. Al segundo de la caída me di cuenta de la ironía de mi decisión, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Convencida de que mi pobre y triste vida terminaría allí, fue una grata sorpresa el terminar aterrizando en el piso de una acolchonada limusina con el techo abierto que justo pasaba. Y dentro de ella me encontré cara a cara con la famosa asistente de Tony Stark. Creo que el karma al fin se puso de mi lado.

Virginia "Pepper" Pots

Comentarios de la entrevistadora

**Respuestas de Pepper**

… hola?

… **hola. Quien eres tu?**

Solo una inocente chica que le gusta caerle de sorpresa a la gente en sus limusinas.

**Oh dios, no me digas que eres "esa" chica. Tony me tiene loca con sus lloriqueos de que arruinaste su pelo.**

Aun me recuerda :'D

**Adivinare, vienes a hacerme una entrevista a mi también, verdad?**

No realmente, solo fue suerte que terminara aquí mientras escapaba de una turba de fans de Loki. Pero ya que lo sugeriste…

**Bien… (Mira a su reloj) La junta a la que tengo que ir será en una hora, así que si quieres terminar antes de que lleguemos, será mejor que lo hagas rápido.**

Esperaba que hubiera más resistencia de tu parte.

**Esto no es lo mas raro que haya echo en mi vida, ya sabes, siendo la asistente de Tony, ya nada puede sorprenderme -.-U.**

Vamos a poner eso a prueba.

1- Porque eres la CEO de las Industrias Stark?

**Porque Tony no tenia a nadie mejor que poner en el puesto.**

Bien, si no lo quieres, yo podría quitártelo de las manos ;)

**No lo creo, la ultima persona que lo intento renuncio a los tres días y había perdido todo el pelo de la cabeza.**

Yikes!

2- Estas feliz de serlo? Porque?

**Tiene sus pros y contras el ser la asistente de un Stark: puedo pedir un aumento en cada ocasión que soy secuestrada o usada como escudo por alguno de los enemigos de los Avengers.**

Eso es un pro o un contra?

**Meh… ya no puedo distinguir la diferencia u_uU**

3- Te "gusta" alguien?

**El encanto de tener una vida privada es que no tienes que compartirlo con nadie.**

No si tu vida privada involucra a Tony Stark…

…**(suspiro) el ya te lo conto verdad?**

Mas bien se le escapo.

**Bien, no es realmente una sorpresa, de hecho, es un milagro que mantuviera el secreto hasta ahora.**

4- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

**Heterosexual.**

Tienes suerte de tener a tantos tipos candentes a tu alrededor.

**Supongo.**

… bueno, pero muestra un poco de emoción, no?

**Lo siento, no es que no quiera pero cuando tienes como un millón de papeles que revisar y reparaciones por tal o cual pelea con el villano de turno, es difícil tener tiempo para mirar otros hombres -_-U.**

5- Si tuvieras que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejada?

**Tienden a emparejarme con Natasha en varios de los fanfics que e leído, así que supongo que estaría con ella.**

Lees fanfics? O.o

**A veces también yo me aburro en las juntas a las que tengo que ir, cuando nadie me presta atención disimuladamente prendo mi celular y me pongo a leer, no es que me pierda nada** **importante tampoco.**

Y que hay del yuri? O.O

**En realidad fue un accidente, en realidad estaba buscando fanfics sobre la ultima película de Sherlock Holmes, no se porque pero hay algo que me suena en ese tipo, y de casualidad encontré una sección llamada Avengers, y tengo que admitir que algunas de las historias de mi y Natasha son bastante buenas y verosímiles. **

6- Como crees que vas a morir?

**De rabia si Tony no viene a esta junta que tengo en una hora.**

Jajajaja XD.

7- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

**Natasha es mi mejor amiga, es cierto que tuvimos nuestras diferencias al principio, pero ella es una mujer inteligente con quien puedo tener una conversación inteligente, a diferencia de "otros" que tuercen las palabras para terminar hablando de ellos mismos… ¬¬**

Asumo que ese "otros" se refieren a Tony, verdad?

**No… Clint también es algo egocéntrico.**

8- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

**Una semana libre donde no tuviera que ser la niñera de nadie. Es eso mucho pedir?**

Aparentemente, si.

9- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños? 

**No me interesa que lugar sea mientras sea tranquilo y Tony y yo durmamos juntos ocho horas seguidas, como toda la gente normal.**

Ocho horas? Yo había pensado que con cinco bastaba.

**Creo que esto explica muchas cosas ¬¬**

10- Cuales son tus hobbies?

**Tomar largos baños en la tina, hacerme una buen y relajante la manicura, quedarme en la cama mirando películas mientras como helado, sabiendo que nadie entrara por la puerta con su traje robótico o escudo o martillo o arco y flecha y haga explotar medio apartamento con todas mis cosas adentro!**

… okeeeey.

11- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

**Aww, si es una cosita bonita y peluda me la llevaría mi casa y la mimaría todo el día.**

O.O

**Porque la cara? Que a una mujer no puede gustarle las cosas bonitas?**

No, es que me tomaste por sorpresa, como eres tan profesional y todo.

**Las apariencias pueden engañar.**

12- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gorda?

**Se que esto de alguna forma será culpa de Tony, así que iría a su taller y me sentaría sobre el hasta que encontrara una forma de resolver mi problema.**

Jijijijiji gracias por la imagen mental, ahora tengo algo de lo que reír cuando este aburrida XD

13- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

**Bien, esto paso ayer. Yo estaba entrando al taller de Tony para llevarle su café y los informes que tenia que firmar y… este… el estaba tirado en el piso… con Steve encima de el…**

OH DIOS MIO! (se desmaya.)

_Diez minutos después…_

Oh mi cabeza, que paso? tuve este lindo sueño donde el Stony se volvía realidad…

**No fue un sueño.**

OH DIOS MIO.

**Por favor, no te vuelvas a desmayar.**

Tranquila, ya se me paso el shock, ahora estoy llena de euforia y esperanzas de que un mundo perfecto puede ser posible… espera, como es que eso es vergonzoso para ti?

**Bueno… porque encontré la situación extrañamente excitante u/u**

Yay! Descubriste tu lado yaoi! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti :')

14- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

**Es extraño pero hay veces que tengo este sueño donde el traje de Tony se vuelve loco y trata de matarlo. Lo encuentro muy perturbador.**

Ciertamente suena extraño… quizás sea un presagio.

**Ojala que no.**

15- Que te pone triste? Porque?

**Cuando la torre esta en silencio. Generalmente siempre hay ruido allí, ya sean de explosiones o gritos o risas, pero cuando hay silencio, significa que algo malo sucedió.**

16- Que harías si encontraras a Loki desnudo en tu cama?

**Me daría la vuelta, saldría de la habitación y pretendería que nada sucedió.**

Ah, represión, que seriamos de nosotros si ella?

**Ciertamente.**

17- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesta!

**Me considero un individuo con una salud mental saludable y fuerte a pesar de todo el estrés que conlleva ser una CEO.**

Sabias también que la locura es contagiosa?

**Que tiene eso que ver con todo?**

Que si pasas mucho tiempo con gente "excéntrica", te volverás como ellos eventualmente.

**No estoy loca ¬¬**

Así es como empiezan XD

18- Serias capaz de traicionar a los Avengers y a SHIELD?

**No, si es cierto que me causan muchos problemas, todos ellos tienen un buen corazón a pesar de sus pasados oscuros, nunca seria capaz de hacer nada que llegara a ponerlos en peligro.**

Awww, que bueno es tener a una amiga como tu.

19- Crees que Natasha y Clint son mas que amigos?

**No sabría decirlo, pero los e encontrado algunas veces durmiendo juntos en el sofá después de algunas de sus misiones. Serian una pareja adorable si es que todavía no lo son.**

Verdad que si? :D

20- Quien crees que es el Avenger más estúpido? Porque?

**El mismo que todos los demás hayan dicho.**

Y como sabes quien es?

**No lo se, pero si ellos dicen que es el, será por una buena razón.**

Y si fuera Natasha?

**No es Natasha.**

Jaja no puede engañarte XD

21- Quien crees que es el Avenger más gay? Porque?

**Ídem respuesta anterior.**

Ey! No puedes escaparte de las preguntas diciendo eso!

**No lo veo escrito en ningún lado ;)**

Bien, lo esta desde ahora ¬¬

22- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

**Quizás algún día, si llego a tener una vida más tranquila y estable, cosa un poco difícil ya que estos adjetivos difícilmente se aplican a Tony.**

Pero es cierto que antes el era peor a lo que es ahora. Quien sabe, quizás algún día el también querrá tener hijos.

**Wow, yo esperaba que te opusieras a la idea de el y yo teniendo hijos.**

Es cierto que prefiero el yaoi, pero la idea de un pequeño Tony corriendo por allí también suena atractiva ;)

**Y que tal si resulta en una pequeña Pepper? **

Fácil, pondré drogas de fertilidad en tu desayuno hasta que tengas un pequeño Tony al cual procederé a secuestrar y cuidar como si fuera mío.

**Estas bromeando… verdad?**

No lo se, acaso tengo cara de fanática obsesiva lunática?

**Si.**

Tu honestidad hace que se me rompa el corazón :(

**Oh, lo siento, acaso la loca secuestra bebes se siente ofendida?**

23- Cual es tu color favorito?

**El naranja.**

Alguna razón en especial?

**Es un color agradable, gusta como se ve el cielo se pone naranja en el amanecer y en el ocaso.**

24- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

**Con todas las cosas que tengo que aguantar de ser la asistente/CEO de Stark Industries/novia de un sexy billonario genio loco defensor del mundo y su pandilla de igualmente anormales amigos -en el buen sentido de la palabra-, creo que un diez seria una calificación adecuada.**

Me alegra saber que Tony y Clint no son los únicos que se tienen en alta estima.

25- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

**Tengo cara de ser fan de Justin Beiber?**

Pues no, pero Natasha tampoco tiene cara, y resulto que tenía un par de sus discos.

…

Tomare tu silencio como un si XD.

26- Bebes? Fumas? Apuestas?

**Soy una adulta, se lo que me hace mal.**

Tony es adulto e igual bebe y apuesta.

**Adulto en cuerpo tal vez, pero mentalmente todavía sigue siendo un adolecente que cree que lo sabe todo y que espera que yo le limpie todos los desastres que causa.**

Y no es ese tu trabajo?

**Hmmm ¬¬**

Que? Dije algo malo?

27- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

**Suspirar, volver a mi casa, cerrar con llave la puerta y correr las cortinas, luego gritaría de frustración en un almohadón y recién me iría a bañar.**

Porque es importante mantener la apariencias verdad?

**En el mundo de los negocios, si.**

28- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

**Un gran apartamento que este lejos de cualquier acantilado. No tengo idea de que estaba pensando Tony cuando hizo su casa en uno, da un poco como la sensación de que se caerá en cualquier momento.**

Si, si a alguien se le ocurriera tirar una bomba o un cohete allí…

**No quiero escuchar mas!**

Pero no seria genial para el argumento de una película?

**Podemos seguir con otro tema?**

Te dejo pensando, eh?

29- Te ves a ti misma casándote alguna vez?

**No realmente, encuentro las bodas demasiado ostentosas para mi gusto.**

Wow, Tony tenía razón después de todo.

**Que cosa?**

El dijo que no eras del tipo que se casaba.

**A si?! Entonces voy a organizar una boda cinco estrellas con todo lo que una mujer pueda pedir, todos estarán invitados y la pasaremos muy bien aunque le cueste todo el dinero a mi futuro esposo!**

Se ve que te gusta llevarle la contra XP

**Es cierto que siempre nos estamos antagonizando, pero así es como funcionamos, al menos así no nos aburrimos :p**

30- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

**Me gusta la vista de la nieve cayendo por la ventana y contemplar todo el paisaje blanco de la ciudad por la mañana.**

Que poético.

31- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

**42**

Por que?

**Es el primer número que se me paso por la cabeza.**

Vaya que te tomas en serio esta entrevista.

**La junta va a ser en diez minutos, y quiero terminar con esta entrevista pronto, y siendo honestas, me estas empezando a poner un poco nerviosa.**

Ouch, eso duele sabes?

32- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

**Me gusta mi nombre tal como esta.**

A todos les gustan sus nombres, que aburrido. Y si fueras una heroína, que nombre te pondrías?

**Hmmm eso suena interesante… no lo se, Rescue tal vez? Me la paso salvado a Tony de muchos problemas de todas formas, como sacándolo de bares y otras cosas.**

Si, seria un nombre adecuado para ti.

33- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

**Tengo fans?**

Fans del Pepperony seguramente XD.

**Esta bien… supongo… y contestando a la pregunta, no lo creo, por el informe de cuando esa turba entro a la torre, no quiero saber nada sobre el tema.**

Sabía decisión.

34- Tomas alguna medicación especial para aumentar tu fuerza o poder?

**No tengo superpoderes ni nada estrafalario, pero me ejercito diariamente y tengo una dieta balanceada.**

El café cuanta como una droga.

**Y-yo no tomo café.**

Claro, y yo no hackeo las cámaras de la torre Avenger para espiar a Tony todas las noches… creo que eso lo dije en voz alta cuando debía haberlo dicho en voz baja.

**Si, debiste hacerlo ¬¬#**

35- Como te sientes de terminar la entrevista?

**Aliviada porque el viaje ya se me estaba haciendo largo.**

Y justo a tiempo para tu junta, aunque es una lastima, estaba tan cómoda en la limusina.

**Comiéndote todos los bocadillos, si, ya lo vi.**

Que va a ser. Supongo que es el momento de irme, fue divertido.

**Si, admito que fue más entretenido a que haber estado todo el viaje sola, a pesar de que en algunos momentos casi me espantaste.**

Si, suelo tener ese efecto en mucha gente. Bien, muchas gracias por tu tiempo y espero que te vaya bien.

**De nada.**

… oye, que no es ese Iron Man aterrizando en el techo del edifico?

**Oh, por una vez que llega a tiempo. Parece que la idea de salir a comer shawarma juntos funciono después de todo :D.**

Cambie de idea, puedo ir a la junta contigo? Plissssssss?

**Hmm, déjame pensarlo… seguridad!**

(Miko es arrastrado por dos tipos en trajes y lentes negros) Nooooooo! Esta es la tercera vez que me arrestan los federales! Porque todos son tan crueles conmigo T_T

ººººº

Y otra vez me llevaron a rastras XD

Como pudieron notar, hice pequeñas referencias al tráiler de IronMan3 XP no pude evitarlo, ame ese tráiler, ni me imagino como será cuando salga la peli, Tony por fin tendrá sus superpoderes, ya nadie le dirá que sin el traje el no es nada, aunque también veo que tendrá un giro mas oscuro y siniestro que en las otras dos películas :'( casi lloro en la escena cuando la casa de Tony se cae por el acantilado…

Rescue significa Rescate en ingles, y si, Pepper es una heroína en los comics también. No e leído mucho todavía, pero por los vistazos que pude dar, parece que Tony le dio un traje a Pepper, posiblemente con el propósito de protegerse en caso de emergencias, pero a veces ella se lo pone y sale a ayudar cuando hace falta. Lo de sacarlo de los bares en realidad lo saque de RDJ en su ultima aparición en el Comic-Con cuando una chica preguntaba si Pepper tendría su propio traje en alguna película en el futuro, y esto fue lo que el dijo, y cito sus palabras:

"Oh yes, the Rescue suit… you mean like rescue me from a bar or something?"

Traducción: Oh si, el traje Rescue… te refieres a rescatarme de algún bar o algo?

Simplemente brillante y gracioso XD pobre Robert, no esta al toque con los comics XD

Notaron la pequeña (no tan pequeña XD) referencia hacia el parecido de Tony con Sherlock? No pude resistirme, simplemente tenia que ponerlo :D.

Esto es todo por ahora, ya solo faltan dos, quien será el próximo? esta será la ultima vez que puedan elegir quien será el próximo entrevistado, elijan bien XD. Nos vemos.

Miko.


	9. Chapter 9

**Entrevistando a los Avengers**

Siete entrevistas de los seis superhéroes mas famosos y Loki. Averigüen que es lo que realmente piensan, solo aquí, con su anfitriona Miko.

WEEEENAASSSSSSS! (coro de ángeles cantando "Aleluya" en el fondo) siento tanto la tardanza, estuve ocupada dando vueltas por todos lados, estudiando (a medias) para los exámenes, y por fin hoy 23 de noviembre del 2012, es mi ultima clase oficial en la universidad! YEEEEAAAH!

… eso no sonó muy maduro para una chica universitaria de veintitrés años -_-Uu queridos lectores, no sean como yo, estudien y piensen en su futuro, así se sentirán mas satisfechos cuando se pongan a ver fanfics/fanarts/comics/películas/etc de sus fandoms favoritos XD

Pasando el momento de moralidad, aquí esta la siguiente entrevista, como lo pidieron, este fue el turno de Fury! Diossssss, este tipo si que costo, termine con los ojitos en forma de espiral para cuando lo termine -.-U, yo lo veo a Fury como un tipo estricto, profesional, calculador, y que va directo al punto, y al igual que Pepper, tiene un trabajo muy demandante que requiere su atención casi todo el tiempo, aclaro esto para que no haya problemas como en el capitulo anterior n-nU Y no se preocupen por eso, andaba de un humor decaído en ese momento, pero ya estoy bien y con ánimos de terminar con este fic. Medio que me dan esos ataques maniaco-depresivos XDDD pero es normal, soy humana y mujer y eso suele pasar, si es que me entienden ;).

Ya tuvieron suficiente de mi, lo se. Sin más preámbulos, al fic.

**The Avengers no es de mi propiedad.**

ººººº

Hola, mis amadas lectoras y lectores, como les va? Mucho mejor que yo seguramente, no encerrados en un cuarto de interrogatorios con solo su reflejo del espejo-trampa como compañía. Si se preguntan como fue que llegue aquí, bien, digamos que los tipos de seguridad no trabajaban exactamente para el FBI… me pusieron un saco en la cabeza, me metieron en un auto, o era un quinjet? Lo que sea, luego de caminar por lo que me pareció que era una largo pasillo metálico, me metieron aquí, me sacaron el saco, y me dejaron aquí solita, escribiendo mi testamento en esta pequeña libreta ya que me quitaron mi celular y cualquier otro aparato electrónico… cuando fue que esto se convirtió en mi vida? T_T… eeep, la puerta se esta abriendo, y alguien esta entrando… sip, este definitivamente es mi fin… es…

Nick Fury

Comentarios de la entrevistadora

**Respuestas de Fury**

**Señorita Miko, que gusto por fin encontrarnos, e oído mucho sobre usted.**

Si esto es por la vez que me robe esa lapicera de esa oficina del pentágono, lo siento mucho, pero es que no pude evitarlo! Tiene este pequeño escudo oficial tan bonito e importante!

**No, no es por lo de la lapicera… es sobre sus encuentros con los Avengers. Si que sabe dejar impresión, lo sabia? no cualquiera logra lo que usted, y sale sana y salva para contarlo.**

Si, bien, su definición de "sana y salva" difiere de la mía.

**El punto es que ha llamado mi atención, y eso es algo bastante difícil de conseguir… por lo que la e traído aquí para…**

Adivinare, van a liquidarme y luego borrar todo rastro de que alguna vez existí en el mundo… PUES NO SI PUEDO EVITARLO! AAAAH! (Miko se levanta bruscamente de su silla y corrió a la pared mas cercana, solo para estrellarse estúpidamente) Ooouh… porque pensé que esta vez si podría atravesar las paredes? No funciono las doscientas cuatro veces anteriores…

**Si ya termino de hacer payasadas, continuare. No, no la trajimos aquí para "liquidarla" como dice, sino más bien para hacerle una oferta.**

Oferta?

**Me vendría bien una espía que sea capaz de salir de las situaciones mas estrafalarias y que no tenga miedo al peligro o hacer el ridículo aun en las situaciones mas serias. Claramente posees estas cualidades, como acabas de probarlo hace un momento.**

Interesante… y que pasaría si me negara?

**Prisión de por vida. No nos conviene que salga a decir cosas que pueda comprometernos.**

Hmmm ser espía de SHIELD o la prisión… espía, prisión… no me puedo decidir!

… **¬¬ en serio? Uno pensaría que la elección es obvia.**

Okey! Puede que acepte su oferta, PERO, solo con una condición. Que me deje entrevistarlo como a todos los demás.

**Y de que le serviría eso? **

Eeeeh, por capricho, además, creo que merece algo de crédito por formar al mas grandioso equipo de superhéroes, por no decir también lo atractivo y varonil que es usted ;)

… **ejem ¬/¬ bien, mientras no haya preguntas que comprometan a nuestra organización.**

Perfecto! Empecemos.

1- Porque eres el Director de SHIELD?

**Porque esa fue la decisión del director anterior.**

Y el director anterior era…?

**Esa es información confidencial.**

Ah vamos! Ni aunque sea una pista o3o?

**No.**

Malo ¬¬

2- Estas feliz de serlo? Porque?

**Mi estado de ánimo no es relevante para hacer lo que hago.**

Cada vez estoy mas convencida de que en realidad usted es una especie de maquina sin corazón, en serio, no creo que siquiera sepa lo que es una sonrisa. Mire, solo tiene que mover estos músculos para arriba así y ya esta, si quiere le ayudo…

… **hmmm ¬_¬**

Por su mirada de "Me-tocas-y-eso-será-lo-ultimo-que-hagas-en-la-vida" interpreto que no quiere que le ayude -.-U

3- Te "gusta" alguien?

**Un agente profesional no se distrae por cosas insignificantes como esas.**

… ooookey, creo que ahora sabemos de donde saco Natasha su actitud de los mil demonios.

**Estas insinuando que tengo mal carácter?**

Noooo! Claro que no! usted es un excelente jefe y todos los demás son unos idiotas por no ver eso.

**Así esta mejor.**

4- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

**Mi orientación sexual no tiene relevancia para lo que hago.**

Usssh y aquí vamos con la respuestas del manual, en serio, relájese un poco quiere.

**Lo dice la chica de veinte-y-tantos que acosa superhéroes y termino siendo arrestada por** **SHIELD. **

Ey! Golpes bajos no!

5- Si tuvieras que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

**Misma respuesta de la pregunta anterior.**

Grrr ¬¬ mas te vale que esta sea la ultima vez uses esa respuesta.

**Oh, me estas amenazando a mi? Porque si mal no recuerdo, tu eres la que esta bajo mi custodia, en una instalación que yo dirijo con millones de agentes profesionales que escuchan mis ordenes.**

Pequeños detalles.

6- Como crees que vas a morir?

**Moriré cuando mi momento llegue, no tengo tiempo para estar pensando en eso, además ya tengo una lista para mis posibles sucesores como Director de SHIELD en caso de que tenga una muerte inesperada.**

Podrías decir algunos de estos posibles sucesores?

**No, debo mantenerlo en secreto por su seguridad.**

Bien, entonces hare ejercicio de la lógica para deducirlo; teniendo en cuenta que es una organización supersecreta, solo pueden ser Directores gente que este dentro de la organización o que tenga una fuerte relación con ella, además de ser una persona competente, de alto rango y que sea capaz de cumplir con lo que se propone aun sin importar que medios use, así que algunas de las personas que coinciden con estas características podrían ser… Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Tony Stark y Steve Rogers.

…

Acerté, verdad?

**Yo no e dicho nada.**

Ja! Si acerté!

7- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

**Yo no tengo amigos, si los tuviera, es muy probable que mis enemigos los usara para chantajearme, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.**

Que triste debe ser tú.

**Diría lo mismo de ti.**

De mi? pero si todos aman mi encantadora personalidad, y mis interesantes preguntas… tienes razón, soy patética -_-Uu

8- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

**El poder para hacer que Stark y Barton no discutan mis decisiones aunque sea una vez en la** **vida.**

Oh Fury, es lindo soñar, pero es tiempo de que vuelvas a la realidad.

**No uses ese tono condescendiente conmigo.**

Claro, ese es el trabajo de Tony muahahahaha!

**Alguien se esta pasando de lista aquí ¬¬**

9- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños? 

**Tomare vacaciones cuando el mundo deje de estar en peligro por alguna amenaza alienígena o algún sociópata con complejo de dios intente conquistarlo.**

Esto, no creo que eso vaya a pasar.

**Ese es el punto: el crimen no toma vacaciones, yo tampoco.**

10- Cuales son tus hobbies?

**Buscar superhéroes de todos los rincones del mundo para que peleen las batallas que nosotros no podemos ganar.**

Bueno, hay que admitir que es el hobby mas productivo que e oído hasta ahora.

11- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

**Llevarlo a que lo analicen en el laboratorio. Ningún gato normal podría ser capaz de entrar en las instalaciones de SHIELD así de simple, además ya vimos algunas grabaciones de Loki transformándose en gato para entrar en la torre Avengers.**

Si ya sabían de eso, porque no dijeron nada?

**Digamos que la reacción de Stark a esto lo valía.**

Ah, no eres tan rígido como pareces XD .

12- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

**Llamaría a Stark y exigirle que me devuelva a mi estado normal si no quiere que le entierre mi puño en su jodida cara.**

Oooh que respuesta XD y como sabrías que fue Tony el que lo hizo? podría ser obra de Loki también.

**Si hubiera sido Loki? Simple, llamaría a Stark y le enterraría mi puño en su jodida cara.**

Porque siempre te las agarras con Tony?

**Porque puedo.**

13- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

**El día que Stark se robo mi parche y lo reemplazo con uno rosado con un corazón en el centro del parche. **

… pffffffhhh… o-okey…

**Pero eso no es todo, cuando fui a exigirle que me devolviera mi parche original, me contesto que el líder de una invasión alienígena con forma de zanahorias se lo había robado. **

(Miko esta demasiado ocupada tapándose la boca como para comentar)

**Lo peor de todo fue que resulto ser verdad; una invasión de zanahorias alienígenas ataco Inglaterra al día siguiente y los Avengers fueron a detenerla.**

PffffffJajajaja! Esa es toda una historia XD

**Ni que lo digas, pensar que Stark tenía razón.**

Eso es lo vergonzoso para ti? Que Tony tenia razón? Vaya que eres complicado.

14- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

**El Director de SHIELD no puede permitirse el lujo de tener miedo a algo.**

Y que tal si digo… SERPIENTES EN EL AVION!

**De que demonios estas hablando? ¬¬**

Nada, solo es otra de mis locuras XD

15- Que te pone triste? Porque?

**Lo mismo que la pregunta anterior, no puedo permitirme el lujo de ponerme triste en medio de una batalla**.

Y que tal el momento que viste a Coulson morir? Vamos, el tipo se murió en frente tuyo, algo tuviste que sentir.

**Ah… eso… si, quizás me sentí un poco mal, es-era un buen agente.**

Hmmm? Es? Acaso estas escondiendo algo Furyyyy?

**No.**

… bueno, te lo dejo pasar, solo por esta vez.

16- Que harías si encontraras a Loki desnudo en tu cama?

**Pisarlo con mi bota como si fuera una hormiga. **

Ese comentario de Loki te dejo marcado no?

**Bien, casi me caen encima como cinco toneladas de escombros en ese momento, tú dime si eso no te deja secuelas.**

Por experiencia, entiendo tu punto -.-U

17- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

**Es extraño, pero e escuchado a algunos agentes decir que soy un manipulador desalmado.**

Lo eres.

**Oh… **

18- Serias capaz de traicionar a los Avengers y a SHIELD?

**Porque mierda haría algo como eso después de haber trabajado todos estos años para que SHIELD se convirtiera en una fuerza de elite para proteger al mundo?!**

… esto, solo preguntaba…

**Incluso perdí todo mi cabello y mi ojo izquierdo después de aquella maldita misión en Budapest, todo para que?! Para una pútrida palmada en la espalda y un "bien echo soldado"!**

Tranquilo hombre, creo que estas en secuencia o algo.

**Oh, lo siento, pero me da rabia que la gente cuestione mi lealtad por esta organización.**

Si, eso pudimos ver… por cierto, que pasa con Budapest? Clint y Natasha también tuvieron una misión allí y no quieren contar nada.

**Es algo que los tres nos llevaremos a la tumba.**

Mierda!

19- Crees que Natasha y Clint son mas que amigos?

**Mientras su relación no cause problemas con el equipo, no me importa un bledo.**

Yo pensé que dirías algo como no mesclar el trabajo con el placer.

**Si, pero teniendo en cuenta lo arriesgado que es ser un superhéroe, creo que seria cruel el intentar separar dos personas enamoradas.**

Awww, Fury tiene un lado gentil después de todo.

**Podemos continuar? ¬/¬.**

20- Quien crees que es el Avenger más estúpido? Porque?

**En serio me estas haciendo una pregunta cuya respuesta es tan obvia? ¬¬**

Cierto… es Clint?

**Que-No!**

Ah! Thor entonces!

**No!**

Steve?

**Me estas jodiendo? ¬¬**

Natasha? Bruce? Hill? Pepper? Loki?

**Natasha, Hill y Pepper son las mujeres más eficientes que e conocido en mi vida y Loki ni siquiera es un** **Avenger!**

Pues no se! Ya dime de una vez!

**Stark con un demonio!**

Aaaaaah… porque?

**ARRRRRRRGHHH! **

Por fin e dominado el arte del "trolling" ¬u¬ muahahaha!

21- Quien crees que es el Avenger más gay? Porque?

**Lo mismo que con la agente Romanov y el agente Barton, no me interesa cual sea la orientación sexual de cualquiera de ellos mientras eso no estorbe en su trabajo como equipo. Los tiempos se están volviendo cada vez más difíciles y extraños, no podemos ponernos quisquillosos sobre cosas así.**

Si, además te da la excusa para andar vestido todo cool y ser toda una diva dramática.

**Así es-Que? No! Deja de hacer eso, ya tengo bastante de comentarios sarcásticos con Stark y Barton ¬¬**

Jajajajaja!

22- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

**Para que quiero hijos si con todo un equipo de superhéroes inadaptados y desequilibrados emocionalmente ya tengo para toda la vida.**

Espero que seas consiente que los Avengers van a leer esto, y puede que lo tomen como un insulto.

**No es un insulto si es la verdad.**

23- Cual es tu color favorito?

**El gris.**

Alguno razón en especial?

**Porque es así como es la realidad, no hay muchas personas que sean totalmente buenas o totalmente malas, la mayoría estamos en la zona del medio, la zona gris.**

Nos pusimos algo filosóficos, eh?

24- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

…

No vas a contestar la pregunta?

…

Porque me miras así?

…

Hace frio aquí o soy yo?

…

Esssto…

…

AH! ESTA BIEN! ESTA BIEN! TIENES UN CIEN! PERO YA DEJA DE MIRARME ASI!

**Jeje funciona en cada ocasión ;)**

25- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

**No realmente, pero la agente Hill insiste a veces en que lo pongamos en el altavoz del Heliecarrier.**

Hill también? Primero Natasha, luego Pepper y ahora Hill, estoy empezando a notar un patrón aquí.

26- Bebes? Fumas? Apuestas?

**Ninguna de esas cosas.**

Nada?

**Así es.**

Ni un poquito?

**No.**

Ni un poquitito? o3o

**No.**

Ni un poquititititito? -3-

**Sigue así y voy a reconsiderar eso de hacerte una agente y mandarte directo a prisión.**

Okey! Okey! Geeeez pero que amargo ¬¬

**(Desenfundado su pistola) Eh?**

Oh dios mío! Acaso todo el mundo tiene el gatillo fácil?!

**Solo si se trata de lidiar con una persona molesta como tu.**

Me siento tan apreciada TT-TT

27- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

**Ordenar que lo atrapen y que lo lleven a analizar en el laboratorio, luego darme un baño, mi calva requiere de muchos cuidados para que este así de brillante.**

A todo lo tienes que mandar a analizar al laboratorio?

**Con todo lo que esta pasando, no seria raro que alguien o algo este controlando el pájaro para que específicamente se cague en mi cabeza.**

Y yo que creía que era paranoica… y no comentare lo de tu calva, ese es un tema en el que no quiero meterme.

**Sabia decisión.**

28- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

**Yo no tengo sueños ¬¬**

Oh dios mío, ya bájale un poco señor seriedad, nadie va a pensar menos de ti por tener sueños.

… **bien… a decir verdad, siempre había querido tener una fortaleza gigante en el cielo.**

Vez, no fue tan difícil… Oh espera… entonces el Heliecarrier fue tu idea?

**Por supuesto ;)**

Quien lo hubiera imaginado O.o

29- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

**Ya estoy casado.**

En serio?! Con quien?!

**Con mi trabajo.**

… ¬¬ jaja que gracioso eres.

**Debiste ver tu cara cuando te decepcionaste ;D**

30- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

**Sale el sol por el este?**

No se que tiene que ver esa pregunta con el tema, pero si.

**Pues esa es tu respuesta.**

… hacerte el críptico no te hace más genial ¬¬

**Eso es lo que tú piensas.**

31- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

**El tres.**

Porque?

**Porque si. **

Eso no es muy lógico.

**Tampoco lo son tus preguntas.**

…

**El que calla, otorga.**

32- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

**Mi nombre ya es intimidante de por si, no veo razón para querer cambiarlo.**

Entonces es mi trabajo el darte un apodo que vaya contigo! Veamos, que tal ciclope, o Fury's five, o Capitan Garfio, no espera, a ese la faltaba la mano no el ojo, o Mister One Eye, o…

**O que tal Señor-voy-a-matarte-lenta-y-horriblemente-si-no-dejas-de-burlarte-de-mi-en-este-instante? **

… es muy largo, y si lo acortamos a SVAMLYHSNDDBDMEEI?

… **grrr ¬¬**

Ay, ya me esta mirando feo, siguiente pregunta!

33- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

**Seriamente dudo que tenga fans, generalmente me ponen como el jefe frio, insensible y desalmado en la mayoría de los fanfics.**

Si, es cierto-OH DIOS MIO! TU TAMBIEN LEES FANFICS?!

**Es tan raro que lo haga? ¬¬ tenemos todo un departamento asignado para monitorear el creciente numero de redes sociales que han aparecido en estos últimos años, lo que incluye fanfics/fanarts y cualquier cosa que este relacionado con los Avengers y, bien, algunas fans realmente tienen imaginación.**

… haz estado leyendo los "kinkmemes" verdad?

**Quizás.**

Nyaaa, el señor Fury no esta echo de piedra después de todo ¬u¬

**Solo cállate ¬¬**

34- Tomas alguna medicación especial para aumentar tu fuerza o poder?

**No necesito nada en especial para hacer lo que hago. **

Yo que tu me tomaría unos calmantes, ser director de SHIELD debe ser un trabajo muy estresante, sin mencionar el tener que tratar con "ciertas" personas que saben como sacar de sus casillas incluso a la persona mas paciente.

**Ejem, si, tienes un punto allí.**

Jeje :D soy taaaan inteligente que hasta yo misma me impresiono.

**No exageres ¬¬**

35- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

**Feliz. Ahora a los negocios, te conviertes en espía o vas a prisión?**

Yaaaa, tranquilo hombre, relájate. Tengo mis piernas dormidas, solo déjame estirarme un poco.

**No quiero parecer molesto, pero tengo un trabajo que requiere de mi atención las 24 horas, por lo que es de suma importancia para mi que tome su decisión ahora, ya bastante atención le di con la entrevista.**

Oh si, lo entiendo perfectamente… pues bien, ahora que termine de estirar las piernas, creo que ya se cual es mi decisión.

**Si?**

Si, y mi decisión es… la opción C.

**La opción C?**

Sip, la opción C consiste simplemente en ARROJARME CONTRA EL ESPEJO Y CORRER COMO SI ME PERGUIERA EL DIABLO! WAAAAAHHHH! (Miko corre contra el vidrio, creando un estruendo de cristal roto, y corrió por el pasillo, perdiéndose de vista) Y NO PUEDEN COSTEARMEEEEE!

**... eso fue inesperado (Un par de agentes entran en el cuarto) Esta bien, déjenla ir, no necesito una imitadora de Stark dando vueltas por aquí. Pero eso si, ya nos volvernos a encontrar, Señorita Miko.**

ººººº

Creo que entre en la lista negra de Fury, que honor, no?

Oh no, descubrió el secreto de mi adorable personalidad! XD

Y como siempre, las aclaraciones:

En la pregunta 6, sobre los posibles sucesores, no estoy del todo segura ni me acuerdo en donde lo vi, pero Maria, Tony y Steve fueron directores de SHIELD en los comics en algún momento, lo de Phil fue simple lógica, es un tipo competente, totalmente apto para hacerse cargo de la organización XD

La invasión de la zanahorias alienígenas tampoco es mi idea, en realidad lo saque de un fic en ingles llamado "Tony's excuse" pero me pareció tan gracioso que no pude evitarlo :D

"Serpientes en el avión" es una película donde Samuel L. Jackson actuó, no la e visto porque es malísima XD pero se me ocurrió en el momento que escribía la pregunta.

"Trolling" es un termino que ya deben estar familiarizados porque se esta usando mucho en internet, es como el arte de burlarse sutilmente de alguien sin que se den cuenta XD

Y por ultimo, "kinkmemes" es una expresión para fics eróticos :P hay una fantástica pagina en ingles llamada Avengerkink donde fans escriben peticiones de historias que quisieran leer, es increíble, por fin pude leer historias sobre mis fantasías mas oscuras muahahaha! Pero también hay otras muy graciosas que no son lemons; si saben ingles, les recomiendo que vayan a esta pagina :D

Bien, esto fue todo, espero que les gustara y que se hayan reído mucho. Solo falta la ultima entrevista y luego… tendrán que esperar para saber.

Nos estamos viendo.

Miko fuera.

(Posdata: ya se enteraron que RDJ estará en la próxima película de Tim Burton? Yay! Sera una adaptación del cuento Pinocho, y Robert tendrá el protagónico en el papel de Gepetto XD oh dios, no me voy a perder esta película por nada!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Entrevistando a los Avengers**

Siete entrevistas de los seis superhéroes mas famosos y Loki. Averigüen que es lo que realmente piensan, solo aquí, con su anfitriona Miko.

Chachan Chachan E VUELTO! Aquí Miko reportándose con la ultima entrevista que todos esperaban! Siento la demora, ya saben, los finales y todo eso, la gente seguro andará como loca con las festividades tan cerca. Pero por fin termine este capitulo, el último invitado no es nada mas y nada menos que Phil Coulson! Quien hubiera imaginado que este tipo iba a ser tan importante desde que saliera Iron Man 1? realmente al final de The Avengers esperaba que Phil saliera de algún lado, probando que no había muerto T-T pero para mí este tipo siempre vivirá.

Espero que mi personificación de el no haya quedado tan mal, como muchos otros personajes, es un tipo paciente, respetuoso y profesional, siempre mostrando una cara amigable, pero que seria capaz de darte una buena paliza si le provocan.

Bien, no los aburro más, al fic!

**The Avengers no es de mi propiedad.**

ººººº

Holas, Miko aquí. Bienvenidos a lo que posiblemente será mi ultima entrevista; En mi desesperado intento por escapar del Señor "Parche de pirata", me termine perdiendo, y ahora me encuentro aquí, caminando sigilosamente por alguno de los millones de pasillos que hay en esta endemoniada nave que creo que es el Heliecarrier, nunca pensé que estaría en este sitio, pero ahora lo único que me preocupa es salir de aquí con mi pellejo intacto. En algún lugar debe estar la puerta que me lleve a la sala de aviones o lo que sea que se llamen. Mi plan es secuestrar una nave y escapar de esta fortaleza flotante, si, suena más fácil de lo que parece, pero no es que tenga más opción… Oh, vaya, una puerta misteriosa, vamos a ver que hay aquí…

Agente Phil Coulson

Comentarios de la entrevistadora

**Respuestas de Phil**

…

…

… acaso abrí la puerta al inframundo y me morí instantáneamente o que?

**Disculpa?**

Estas muerto, te moriste, deberías estar muerto. Incluso fui a tu funeral.

**Como pudiste ir a mi funeral si ni siquiera nos conocemos?**

Aah… en realidad estaba siguiendo a Stark-Pero el punto es que tu deberías estar muerto!

**Pues no se como eso es verdad siendo que estoy aquí sentado en mi escritorio, respirando y existiendo.**

… aaaah, ya veo. Fury mintió sobre tu muerte para que los demás pusieran de lado sus diferencias y fueran a vencer a Loki; luego se pregunta porque todos piensan que es un manipulador ¬¬

**Oh, entonces si funciono.**

Tu lo sabias?

**En realidad, si había creído que iba a morir en ese momento, y pensé que mi muerte al menos les daría una razón para que ellos pelearan juntos…Pero, para mi suerte, solo entre en un estado de coma. Me desperté la semana pasada, todavía me estoy actualizando sobre todo lo que paso estos últimos cuatro meses. Y ahora mismo me gustaría saber porque le estoy contando esto si ni siquiera se quien es usted.**

Oh, lo siento! Soy Miko, una fan de los Avengers, especialmente Tony, y e estado entrevistándolos uno a uno para que el mundo sepa mas de ellos, y aparentemente, esto llamo la atención de tu jefe, que me trajo aquí para intentar convertirme en una espía, lamentablemente para el, yo soy un espíritu libre que hace lo que quiere, así que me tuve que escapar de la sala de interrogatorios, y da la casualidad de que termine en tu oficina.

**Vaya…**

Si, toda una historia. En fin, tienes idea de adonde puedo encontrar un jet o un quinjet para salir de aquí? Imagino que debemos a estar a una buena altura, y no me gusta la idea de lanzarme al vacio a lo tonto, con una vez en la vida ya tuve suficiente.

**Si, se donde puedes encontrar un quinjet, pero probablemente el director Fury ya habrá dado una alarma, y todo los sistemas de seguridad estarán en alerta. Salir ahora seria prácticamente un suicidio.**

De veras? Awww, estoy condenada, nooooo… T-T Bien, ya que seguro no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, voy a aprovecharlos haciendo lo que se hacer mejor…

**Lo que seria?**

HACER INCOMODAS ENTREVISTAS A PERSONAS FAMOSAS! Y ya que eres la única persona aquí para entrevistar, y que esta relacionada con los Avengers, serás mi última victima!

**... -_-Uu no estoy muy seguro de querer participar.**

Anda si? Aun cuando es la ultima voluntad de esta chica bonita que cree en lossuperhéroes?

… **(Suspiro) Esta bien, no que tenga nada mejor que hacer igual.**

Yesssss, siempre funciona ;D

1- Porque eres un agente de SHIELD?

**Para proteger al mundo de amenazas sobrenaturales.**

Aun cuando implique mentir, extorsionar y manipular a las personas?

**Se que suena contradictorio, pero el fin justifica los medios.**

Oh si, que conveniente suena eso para ustedes ¬¬

2- Estas feliz de serlo? Porque?

**Me siento satisfecho, si. El saber que somos nosotros los que evitamos que la sociedad caiga en el caos suena importante.**

De verdad? Y cual fue la ultima catástrofe que evitaron sin que el mundo se diera cuenta?

**Esta la ves en que los conejos se revelaron y trataron de tomar control de China.**

En serio? Nooo, estas bromeando.

**Si no me crees, es porque hicimos un buen trabajo encubriéndolo.**

…

3- Te "gusta" alguien?

**No.**

Y que hay sobre esa chelista que Pepper había mencionado?

**Eso es información confidencial.**

Yaaah, cuando no quieren admitir algo siempre dicen eso de información confidencial, todos los de SHIELD son iguales.

**Sabes que es de mala educación inmiscuirse en la vida personal de las personas?**

No realmente, mis padres me decían algo de que no les prestaba atención, no se, no les preste atención.

**Porque esto no me sorprende?**

Perdona, dijiste algo?

… **hmmm.**

4- Cual es tu orientación sexual?

**Heterosexual.**

Sabes que muchas fans tienden a emparejarte con Clint, no?

**Si, y también hacen tríos conmigo, Clint y Natasha, o con Steve y Hill, o con Stark y Pepper, o con Thor y Loki, o con…**

Esta bien! Estas bien informado, lo entiendo!

**E lidiado con Stark por años, tú no eres la gran cosa para mí; si quieres molestarme tendrás que** **poner mas esfuerzo en ello.**

Reto aceptado.

5- Si tuvieras que cambiar eso, con quien te verías emparejado?

**El Director Fury.**

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**Jajajaja sabia que harías eso XD**

Era broma? Pero parecías tan serio cuando lo dijiste.

**No eres la única que sabe el arte del "trolling" ;)**

Eres un hombre asombro Phil, lo sabias?

**Eso suelen decirme.**

6- Como crees que vas a morir?

**Técnicamente ya morí una vez, atravesado con el cetro de Loki. **

Bien, entonces como seria tu "segunda" muerte, señor listillo?

**Posiblemente en alguna misión, en alguna explosión o tratando se salvar a alguien importante.**

… la forma en como dices eso tan tranquilamente y con una sonrisa me da escalofríos.

**Ya me hice a la idea. Cuando me uní a SHIELD, lo primero que nos dijo nuestro instructor fue "Abandonen toda esperanza, porque este será el ultimo trabajo que tendrán."**

… vaya instructor T-T

7- Quien es tu mejor amigo?

**Clint Barton.**

Awwww.

**Compartimos muchas experiencias juntos, así que creo que podría llamarlo mi mejor amigo.**

Otra vez, awww.

8- Si pudieras tener lo que quieras, que seria?

**Ser director de SHIELD por un día.**

En serio? O.o porque querría alguien ser director de SHIELD? Debe ser tan cansado y estresante.

**Eh, me da curiosidad saber como seria ser la cabeza de esta organización, no puede ser más complicado que el trabajo que ya hago.**

… solo quieres una excusa para usar un parche y verte todo "badass".

**C-claro que no!**

9- En donde seria las vacaciones de tus sueños? 

**En las Bahamas.**

En serio? Porque?

**No lo se, solo me gusta como suena la palabra, Bahamas, Bahamas, Bahamas.**

… ¬¬ y mi imagen de ti como hombre cuerdo y normal se va al demonioooooo… ahora.

**Viniendo de alguien como usted no es un gran insulto.**

Ey! Yo soy muy normal!

**Esta lapicera me la regalo Stark.**

DAME! (le quita la lapicera y empieza a acariciarla) Mi precioso…

**Mi punto quedo establecido.**

10- Cuales son tus hobbies?

**Coleccionar tarjeta del Capitán América.**

Oye, tengo una idea, porque no le pides a Steve que pose para ti y tu le sacas fotos? así tendrías tarjetas de edición "limitada" solo para ti.

**Oh, es una fantástica idea, no se como no se me ocurrió antes.**

Si, raro, ya que tu fanatismo por Steve es casi tan grande como el mío por Tony XD

11- Que harías si encontraras un gatito perdido?

**Analizarlo y ver si puede ser de alguna utilidad para SHIELD, de no ser así, dejarlo en el lugar donde estaba.**

Como puedes estar vivo cuando claramente tu corazón es de piedra?

**Prefiero los perros.**

Ahí esta, vez que es mucho mejor cuando a uno le explican las cosas.

12- Que harías si una mañana te despertaras y fueras gordo?

**Ignorarlo. Dado el hecho de que mi trabajo no admite excusas, seguiría con mi rutina diaria como siempre; eventualmente bajare de peso por todo el movimiento que hago teniendo que viajar por los confines del mundo reuniendo información para el Director Fury.**

De alguna manera esto tiene sentido… en el mundo al revés.

**Di todo lo que quieras, soy inmune a los sarcasmos.**

Demonios!

13- Cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado?

**No voy a revelar información que comprometa a mi imagen pública.**

Muy tarde, un pajarito ya me conto de tu pequeña aventura con Capsicle y tu intento de sacarlo del hielo con solo tu calor corporal ¬u¬.

… **de casualidad ese pájaro será rojo y amarillo? porque me regalaron estas nuevas pistolas en bienvenida a la oficina, y me muero por usarlas en un blanco móvil.**

Mis labios están sellados.

**Entonces empieza a correr.**

EY! NO! ESTA BIEN! FUE TONY, SI?! PORQUE TODOS SON TAN VIOLENTOS AQUÍ?!

**No por nada soy la mano derecha del Director Fury.**

… espero que Tony perdone mi traición .

14- Le tienes miedo a algo? Porque?

**Francamente tengo miedo de que esa cosa metálica que Loki había enviado vuelva a la tierra. Creo que Thor le llamo el Destructor.**

Ah, el coso que destruyo ese pueblo en México. Te da miedo que venga a destruirlo todo?

**No exactamente. Lo que me da miedo es que Stark ponga sus manos en esa cosa y se haga un traje exactamente igual.**

Si, porque no se vería tan cool como la que tiene ahora.

**No me refería a eso ¬¬**

15- Que te pone triste? Porque?

**Los reportes de Stark, Thor y Barton después de cada misión. Es algo muy triste.**

Hacen reportes después de cada misión? Eso no me lo puedo imaginar.

**Mejor que no lo hagas. Los de Barton solo dicen "Escarabajos mutantes aparecieron, los volé con mis flechas. El fin."; los de Thor parecen poemas nórdicos de la época de los Anglo-Sajones; y Stark solo hablan de lo genial que es el, de cómo el salvo toda la situación, de todos sus "geniales" comentarios, "yo esto", "yo aquello". Dios mío, necesito tomarme una aspirina después de leerlo estos terribles informes que luego YO tengo que rehacer -_-U**

16- Que harías si encontraras a Loki desnudo en tu cama?

**Atravesar su pecho con un cetro puntiagudo, a ver si a el le gusta que le apuñalen por la espalda.**

La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena.

**Como si ese verso para niños pudiera aplicarse a la realidad.**

Debes ser una gran influencia para Natasha.

17- Tienes algún problema mental? Se honesto!

**Salvo por un leve trauma por mi experiencia cercana a la muerte, estoy bien.**

Wow, yo también sufrí algunas de esas en lo que empecé a hacer estas entrevistas, choca esos cinco! (Miko alza la mano)

… **(Solo mira la palma sin ánimos de corresponder el gesto)**

Aburrido ¬¬

18- Serias capaz de traicionar a los Avengers y a SHIELD?

**En situaciones normales, no traicionaría ni a uno ni a otro, pero siendo que estamos entrando en tiempos extraños, existe la posibilidad de que algún miembro de SHIELD o en los Avengers sea corrompido y se vuelva una amenaza para todos. Es por eso que tengo planes de contingencia en caso de que eso ocurriera.**

Wow, si que eres meticuloso. Puedo verlos?

**Claro, pero debes saber que luego tendré que matarte para que no reveles mis planes n-n**

Pasooooo.

19- Crees que Natasha y Clint son mas que amigos?

**Es posible que haya mas que compañerismo entre ellos, si no malinterpreto los acontecimientos de aquella fiesta de navidad en SHIELD el año pasado.**

Que acontecimientos exactamente?

**Nada importante, solo los vi besándose en un pasillos mientras yo trataba de apagar un incendio que unos agentes iniciaron por accidente.**

O-O Me estas jodiendo?! Como que no estas seguro de si son mas que amigos después de eso?!

**También recuerdo que los dos habían bebido demasiado en esa fiesta, así que es posible que no recuerden que eso pasó.**

... si lo pones de ese modo.

20- Quien crees que es el Avenger más estúpido? Porque?

Adivinare… Tony Stark?

**Como lo supiste?**

Intuición femenina, y el hecho de que el cincuenta porciento de los entrevistados lo postulo a él como el Avenger más estúpido.

**Supongo que mi voto ya lo hace oficial, no que fuera algo nuevo de todas formas.**

21- Quien crees que es el Avenger más gay? Porque?

**No es que este acusando a nadie de ser gay, pero Thor tiene la tendencia de pasearse desnudo por la torre en las mañanas, Banner también lo hace pero creo que eso es a causa de sus transformaciones, Stark es exageradamente cuidadoso con su cabello, Clint usa ropa ajustada, y Rogers es demasiado maternal a veces.**

Sabes, yo creo que esto pasa porque la única miembro femenino del grupo no se comporta muy femenina que digamos, así que hacen esto para compensar.

**Es una teoría interesante.**

22- Deseas tener hijos? Si es si, cuantos y si es no, porque?

**No realmente, cuando me haya recuperado del todo tendré que volver a hacer de niñera de los Avengers una vez más.**

Pensé que Fury se encargaba de eso.

**En parte, el solo les da sus misiones, yo me ocupo de todo lo demás -_-U y vaya que es mucho.**

Puedo imaginarlo, mejor disfrutas tus vacaciones mientras puedas.

**Lo haría, pero justo me cayó esta chica con sus preguntas estrafalarias.**

Que mala suerte, algunas personas pueden ser tan molestas… Oh espera un segundo, te refieres a mi?

**Cual fue tu primera pista? **

Jaja mira como me rio ¬¬

23- Cual es tu color favorito?

**El blanco.**

Por que?

**Me gusta llevar camisas blancas.**

Que pena que se manchen tan fácil.

**No hay problema, siempre llevo tres camisas de repuesto.**

Tu meticulosidad me esta empezando a perturbar.

**Lo se n-n**

…

24- En escala de 1 a 10 cuanto te darías? Porque?

**Me daría un ocho; si bien es verdad que soy bueno en mi trabajo, sigo siendo humano y cometo errores, pero siempre trato de tener planes de respaldo en caso de que eso suceda.**

Competente pero humilde, eres un gran ejemplo a seguir XD

25- Te gusta Justin Beiber?

**Es música para adolecentes, no es mi estilo.**

Si, seria raro que un hombre cuarentón como tú escuchara sus canciones.

**Exactamente… espera, cuarentón? Tan viejo me veo?**

Te dijo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos? :I

26- Bebes? Fumas? Apuestas?

**Depende, si estoy en una misión de incognito y tengo que asumir un personaje, lo haría, pero de forma moderada.**

Además SHIELD ni siquiera te paga, no tendrías dinero para apostar.

**Quien dice que no me pagan?**

A si? Podrías darme algún numero?

**Lo siento, confidencial, pero te aseguro que es mucho mas de lo que tu ganarías en un año en un empleo normal ;)**

… será muy tarde para aceptar la oferta de Fury?

27- Que harías si un pájaro se cagara en tu cabeza?

**Lo que toda persona racional haría, electrocutar al pájaro con mi tazer, luego irme a bañar.**

Que hay sobre los derechos de los animales?

**El ataco primero, yo solo respondo la ofensa.**

Claaaaaro.

28- Como seria la casa de tus sueños?

**Una casa completamente normal, pero que tiene escondido compartimientos donde pueda guardar mis armas.**

Y una habitación secreta para tu colección de comics, posters, altares y demás cosas del Capitán América.

… **si, eso también.**

Jaja todos los grandes genios piensan igual XD

29- Te ves a ti mismo casándote alguna vez?

**No, el casarme implicaría que siempre habría alguien esperándome en casa, sufriendo por no saber si volveré de la siguiente misión.**

Ese es el dilema de las personas con trabajos peligrosos.

30- Te gusta la nieve? La lluvia? El sol?

**Prefiero los días frescos de verano, cuando la brisa entra por la ventana.**

Que poético.

**Si, lastima que tengo que pasarme todo el día sentado escribiendo el papeleo de SHIELD.**

Ugh. Debe ser pesado estar escribiendo y revisando documentos todo el tiempo.

**Ni que lo digas.**

31- Cual es tu numero de la suerte?

**No lo se, el diez?**

Tienes alguna razón en especial?

**No, solo me gustan los números enteros. Son más fáciles de contar en mi cabeza.**

Es bueno ver que yo no soy la única aquí que no puede hacer cuentas mentales.

32- Si tuvieras que cambiar tu nombre, cual seria tu nuevo nombre?

Yo contestare esta por ti… Agente!

… **lo dices en serio? **

Es perfecto y va con tu imagen de tipo aburrido e insípido en traje limpio y planchado.

**Hmmm ¬¬**

Podrías dejar de mirarme así? siento que voy a espontáneamente estallar en llamas en cualquier segundo.

**Esa es la idea.**

33- Dejarías que tus fangirls/Boys entraran a tu cuarto?

**No creo tener fans, así que da lo mismo.**

Estas bromeando? Tienes idea de cuanta gente casi llora cuando diste ese "ultimo" aliento?… no que yo estuviera incluida entre ellos.

**La gente lloro por mi "muerte"? Oh vaya, no se que decir…**

Entiende que si eres importante para el equipo. Es por ti que ellos son los Avengers.

34- Tomas alguna medicación especial para aumentar tu fuerza o poder?

**Soy un hombre común con entrenamiento militar. Estoy bastante bien sin tener que inyectarme drogas entrañas en mi cuerpo. **

Y que tal esa pastilla azul que los hombres toman para hacer "ya sabes que"? ¬u¬ admítelo, ya no eres un adolecente tampoco.

**Aléjate de mi escritorio si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.**

Ajaja.

35- Como te sietes de terminar la entrevista?

**Bien… supongo.**

Yo no. Ahora que termine, tendré que enfrentar mi destino T.T Nunca imagine que mi vida terminaría así… bien, le daré tus saludos a la calaca cuando la vea. (Se dirigió con paso triste a la puerta)

**Espera. Conozco una forma de que puedas llegar a la sala de aviones.**

A si?

**Si, solo tienes que entrar a esta ducto de ventilación, ir derecho por unos veinte metros, doblar a la izquierda, seguir otros diez metros, doblar a la derecha, y seguir hasta que se acabe el camino, estarás en la sala de aviones. De allí, entras a uno e introduces este código que te estoy escribiendo aquí. Las compuertas se abrirán y te podrás ir.**

Wow, gracias! Espera, porque me estas ayudando, no va esto contra las reglas?

**A decir verdad, tu entrevista fue divertida en cierta forma, nadie me visito desde que me desperté del coma, aunque eso es porque nada sabe todavía que estoy vivo, y digamos que esto es una pequeña venganza por adelantado contra el Director Fury por todo el papeleo que seguro me dará cuando vuelva al trabajo.**

Aww, sabía que no eres tan rígido como tus trajes te hacen lucir. Bien, gracias, y por ahí nos volveremos a ver, espero que en circunstancias mas favorables para mi.

**Lo mismo digo. **

Hasta luego. (Se dan un apretón de manos. Miko entra al ducto de ventilación y empieza su largo viaje hacia la libertad.)

**Ops, olvide decirle de…**

AAAAAAHHH!

… **esa caída de tres metros. Estará bien… espero.**

ººººº

Jeje clásico momento de dolor para mi al final de cada entrevista XD

Como que aquí no hace mucha falta hacer aclaraciones, aunque quisiera agregar que en la pregunta 14, sobre Tony haciéndose un traje estilo "El Destructor" en realidad si sucedió XD lo vi cuando daba vistazos a una de las ultimas sagas de Marvel, la llamada "Fear itself" (El miedo mismo) donde Tony mejoro su armadura con la ayuda de unos enanos y la bendición de Odin para ganar la batalla contra el dios del miedo, o algo por el estilo XD.

Y con esto pongo fin a esta largo y popular fic…

MENTIRA! Todavía queda el capitulo final en donde algunas cosas se resolverán: habrán sorpresas, intentos de asesinato, palabrotas, explosiones y el clásico narcicismo de Tony XD.

Wooooow, cuando empecé este fic, nunca imagine que llegaría a tener mas de cien reviews, no saben lo feliz que eso me pone TuT todos sus comentarios me llegaron al corazón, y espero sepan disculpar el que no conteste a sus preguntas a veces, el internet es caro acá donde vivo, así que solo puedo venir un par de veces por semana a los cybers.

Como sea, que pasen unos buenos días en estas vacaciones, y que pasen unas muy felices fiestas (lo digo por adelantado si el próximo capitulo lo publico después de las fiestas. Esperemos que no XD).

Nos estamos viendo.

Miko.


	11. Chapter 11 PREVIEW

**Entrevistando a los Avengers**

Siete entrevistas de los seis superhéroes mas famosos, Loki, Pepper, Fury y Phil. Averigüen que es lo que realmente piensan, solo aquí, con su anfitriona Miko. PREVIEW DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO!

Wolas mi amado publico, que seguramente deben estar enojados conmigo por tardar tanto en el ultimo capitulo de este popular fic. Quiero decirles LO MUCHO QUE SIENTO HABERME DEMORADO TANTO (lo pongo en letras capitales para que vean lo mucho que lo siento :P).

Muchas cosas han pasado desde que publique el ultimo capitulo hace como principios del año, la universidad, exámenes, ponerme al tanto con otros fics en este y otros fandoms, hacer dibujos en Deviantart, ver la película de Iron Man 3, etc, todo esto y mas me dejo con poco tiempo e inspiración para escribir, y lo que fue peor: perdí el documento donde iba escribiendo el fic!

Realmente eso me puso triste, pero un pequeño milagro ocurrió hace unos días cuando encontré una copia del capitulo final, que no se porque la guarde en otra carpeta que nada que ver con mis otros trabajos, pero bueno, lo importante es que no tuve que empezar de cero de nuevo.

Aun esta a la mitad, pero como ya ando de vacaciones, voy a ver si me tomo un par de días y por fin terminarlo, será al menos dos veces mas largo que capitulo regulares, y estarán las reacciones de todos al leer la entrevistas.

Y como no quiero hacerlos esperar mas tiempo por el desenlace, acá les dejo un avance de lo que vendrá, así al estilo de los avances de películas XD básicamente pondré partes del dialogo que se dirá en el siguiente capitulo. Espero les guste, y si hay suerte, la próxima semana estará el capitulo final de este fic que tanto gusto.

Disfruten.

_De Kakushi Miko… el esperado desenlace de… __**Entrevistando a los Avengers**__!_

ººº

_-¿Fantasías de violación? Stark eso es enfermo._

_-Oh lo siento, ¿acaso el hecho de que yo si tengo una vida sexual y tu no te molesta Steve? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?_

ººº

_-Oh, si, la pequeña bastarda, como olvidarla._

_-Tony, tu lenguaje, estas hablando de una dama._

_-Jodete Steve, cuando algo como alguien te golpe con un garrote en la cabeza, te secuestre y te corte pelo de la cabeza te pase, tendrás derecho a opinar._

ººº

_-Ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo, leeremos las entrevistas en orden para hacerlo mas organizado. Lo que significa que … Stark va primero._

_-¡Siiiiiiiiii!_

ººº

_-Tony, no sabia que sentías eso por mí… parte posterior, pero no quiero volverme un obstáculo entre tú y la señorita Potts…_

_-"Obstáculo", ja! buena elección de palabras Capitán._

ººº

_-¡¿ACASO ESTAS INSINUADO QUE MI HERMANO NO ES ATRACTIVO?!_

ººº

_-¡Amigo Steve, me alegra saber que ambos compartimos nuestro amor por las criaturas pequeñas y afelpadas! … ¡Juntos deberíamos ir a estos refugios de animales y salvar a todas esas pequeñas criaturas indefensas y darles un hogar! _

_-¡Oh no, nonononono! ¡Nada de traer animales perdidos a MI torre! ¡¿Saben lo difícil que es quitar el olor de orina y excrementos de mis alfombras invaluables?! Con mantenerlos a todos ustedes ya tengo bastantes gastos._

ººº

_-Si, todos sabemos que Tony es masoquista; ahora, Steve, ¡el que mire películas románticas no me hace afeminado!_

_-Lo hace si te pones a llorar cuando al final los protagonistas declaran su amor._

ººº

_-Tony, ya cállate, los nombre no son tu fuerte. … Lo que no puedo creer es que te transformaras en Hulk en medio de la entrevista, señor "puedo manejar cosas puntiagudas"._

ººº

_-Tony invento un rayo engordador._

_-Estaba borracho, y Bruce se veía demasiado flaco, ¿si?_

ººº

_-Si Tony, justo como tu cumpleaños pasado, cuando tú y Clint terminaron en el techo de esa tienda de pasteles eróticos._

ººº

_-Oh, bubu, a mi quiso poseerme con su varita de Voldemor, y cuando no pudo, porque ya saben, tengo un agujero donde estaba mi corazón, se puso totalmente SPM conmigo y me lanzo por la ventana del último piso de mi torre._

_ººº_

_-¡Dije UNA sola cosa! ¡Dios! No me vean como si yo fuera la diva dramática aquí, no fui yo el que se puso a llorar en medio del pasillo porque se acabaron las tartas azucaradas._

_-Emm… ¿de verdad me gustan las Poptarts?_

ººº

_-En cualquier caso, esto solo prueba que Stark es el más entupido del equipo._

_-¡Ey!_

_-¡Bahahahahahahaha! ¡Cierto, como olvidarlo!_

ººº

_-Oh si, mi amigo, incluso tiene un lenguaje mas complejo que el humano, déjame demostrártelo._

ººº

_-¿Tony y Clint fueron secuestrado por fans? ¿Como es que no me había enterado?_

_-A ellos no les gusta hablar de eso._

ººº

_-¡Tasha! ¡Pensé que yo era tu mejor amigo! ¡Me mentiste descaradamente!_

_-Clint, soy una espía, mentir es mi trabajo._

ººº

_-No te preocupes Bruce, esta todo perdonado._

_-Psssh, no es cierto, ella no sabe como perdonar._

_-¡TONY!_

ººº

_-Concéntrate Tony… pero te diría que hay un doce por ciento de posibilidad de que diga si._

_-¿Nunca me vas a perdonar eso verdad?_

_-¡STARK!_

_Muy Pronto… en su pagina de Internet favorita._

Y hasta aquí pude llegar, y me disculpo por adelantado por Tony que se aparece casi en cada dialogo, pero es que siempre encuentra una manera de monopolizar la atención para si mismo XD

Nos estamos viendo, espero que pronto.

Miko.


End file.
